Entre dos
by Lein Eorin
Summary: Cuando un saiyan solitario llega a un planeta desconocido, solo una sabia mujer podra enseñarle a sentirse como en casa. Nueva edicion del fic! Alguna pelea podría provocar que los sentimientos afloren? Vegeta en una fiesta?
1. Un extraño en casa

Por: Lein Eorin

.com

_Muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida, muchas decepciones, muertes, envidias… soledad…pero cuando llegue a este planeta, cuando conocí a Kakarotto, las cosas cambiaron. De una vida sin sentido, llena de odio y sed de venganza, una vida con sabor amargo a pesar de sonreír tanto al asesinar, se transformó en una vida con el único sentido de superar lo insuperable y en base a ello decidí vivir, en base a ello me quedé… y en algún punto, sin saberlo… sin planearlo… me enamoré de aquella joven de ojos azules… Bulma… _

CAPITULO 1: UN EXTRAÑO EN LA CASA

Habían pasado varios días desde que ese extraño muchacho venido del futuro asesinó a frezzer y a su padre; antes de irse había informado lo que sucedería dentro de 3 años. Por ese motivo Vegeta hacia su mejor esfuerzo para soportar a esos "insectos inferiores" también llamados terrícolas.

Todo iba normal con su entrenamiento dentro de su "sagrada cápsula " a la cual al parecer era lo único que le gustaba de todo ese "insignificante planeta"; la verdad es que no estaba a gusto, por el contrario se sentía culpable de que el rey de los saiyans estuviera en un lugar tan ….. (Omitamos la palabra). Todas las mañanas, al iniciar su rutina de entrenamiento lo primero que venía a su mente era: "estoy arto de este maldito lugar, pero todo sea por vencer a el inútil de kakarotto", aunque le servía pensar, pues mientras entrenaba lo llenaba de ira y energía (negativa por supuesto) y le ponía mucha mas dedicación.

Un día que entrenaba la nave explotó, al despertar después de 3 días de estar inconsciente miró a Bulma totalmente dormida al lado suyo

¡Ja! Y esta mujer ¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí? – pensó, después de mirarla unos instantes sin decir nada, intento incorporarse pero su cuerpo seguía algo cansado-¡MALDITA SEA NO PUEDO SEGUIR FLOJENADO!- se reprochó, mientras se levantaba sosteniéndose de la silla- Y MUCHO MENOS PENSANDO EN QUE KAKAROTTO Y ESE IDIOTA DEL FUTURO REVASAN MIS PODERES-ese pensamiento le dio bastante fuerza- NO, YO SOY EL MAS PODEROSO-sonrió ligeramente y salió sin prestar caso alguno de que esa mujer se había desvelado toda la noche cuidándolo.

Al bajar vio a una mujer todavía más irritante que la de arriba

- ¡Ho! Joven Vegeta al fin despertó; pero debería de descansar. ¡Por cierto! ¿no le gustaría comer unos pastelillos? – el saiya continuó con su camino aun mas irritado mientras reflexionaba - hay como habla esa señora, será que los humanos tienen esa habilidad de hablar y hablar sin detenerse y además de eso no hace más que decir tonterías

- tienes suerte de que Bulma sea capaz de soportarte imbécil – hozó decir Yamcha al ver pasar al moreno renqueando, este volteó de mala gana a verle

- ¿Bulma?...

¿QUE NO SABES NI COMO SE LLAMA LA DUEÑA DE ESTA CASA?

¡ah! esa mujer tan vulgar

cállate maldito vegeta, no hables así de mi novia – reclamó el terrícola encarando al extraño, este respondió con una desdeñosa sonrisa

pero claro los inútiles se juntan, ese kakarotto si que sabe elegir a sus amistades…

ya cállense los dos, esto es una tontería- le gritó Builma al tiempo que corria a interponerse entre ambos (mas por la seguridad de su novio) - y sabes algo Vegeta… ¡MUÉRETE SI LO DESEAS! NO ME IMPORTA EN LO MAS MÍNIMO LO QUE TE PASE

nadie te pidió que lo hicieras – respondió el otro con una gélida mirada

Ya corréelo de esta casa Bulma, no es más que un mantenido – reclamó Yamcha

mira que insecto lo dice, yo que sepa tu también eres un mantenido

no me compares contigo

no te estoy comparando y mucho menos conmigo, no tienes el nivel; no eres más que un insignificante "peleador" si es que a ti se te puede decir así

NO OYERON QUE SE CALLARAN

no me grites mujer

ya corréelo de aquí Bulma

no puede hacerlo

¿Por qué no Vegeta? Después de todo, esta es mi casa

porque en 3 años, es seguro que esas chatarras vengan a matarte

Yamcha me protegerá ¿verdad?- Bulma mira a su novio con cara de seguridad

¡ese cobarde! Creí que eras más inteligente; pero veo que seria mucho pedir de los terrícolas

Si, justo como es mucho pedir que seas educado y respetuoso

¿respetuoso? ¿Educado? ¿Vegeta? Esas palabras no combinan con él, jajajajaja que buen chiste Bulma

…

¿Qué? ¿No te dio gracia? – Preguntó Bulma cruzando los brazos con media sonrisa

mujer vulgar- sin decir más, se fue al otro extremo a calentar mientras el padre de Bulma hacia una nueva nave

no supo que contestarnos

ese tipo… me da miedo – declaró abrazando a Yamcha con fuerza

**Horas mas tarde…**

En la tranquilidad de la sala, la chica leía algunas revistas de mecatronica sentada cómodamente en los sillones blancos que estaban frente al enorme televisor. Junto a ella su madre acomodaba los pastelillos que recién había comprado mientras sonreía placenteramente.

que tranquilidad… ¿no deseas un pastelillo con café Bulma?

OK. – contestó pensando en que los días de tranquilidad pronto se verían interrumpidos nuevamente, aunque en realidad… ya estaban siendo interrumpidos por ese extraño individuo. Todavía no lograba comprender del todo como se le había ocurrido invitarlo… tal vez porque quería vigilarlo y asegurarse que no le hiciera algún mal a sus amigos o a su amada tierra… era lo menos que podía hacer. ¿Acaso estaba enfermo de la cabeza? No hacia mas que pensar en pelear, entrenar, comer y lo clásico: "tengo que superar los poderes de Kakarotto"

¿Bulma? ¿Bulma?

¡eh!

toma- recibió un delicioso pastel- Bulma ¿no crees que el joven Vegeta es muy guapo y…?

"y varonil y esa frente tan sobresaliente lo hace ver tan guapo"- completo la terrícola sarcásticamente- Mamá, Vegeta no es más que un hombre frustrado

tal vez frustrado hasta sexualmente…-dijo Yamcha mientras entraba

¿Dónde estabas?

eh… cof, cof, cof ee... entrenando por supuesto

si… ya me imagino que tipo de entrenamiento, y con quien… - Vegeta irrumpió justo para molestar- ¿no crees que no vale la pena? de todas formas no sabes hacer ninguna de las 2 cosas bien- sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba pues Yamcha no podía ser más falso

me alegra Yamcha así podrás defenderme de los androides

"uff se lo creyó"

mujer ilusa

¡Bueno, ya basta Vegeta! siempre molestando a Yamcha ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¿es acaso, que estás celoso de Yamcha por andar con una mujer tan hermosa y joven como yo? – inquirió tomando un sorbo a su café mientras todos volteaban a observar al saiya

¿QUÉ? Mujer, eres la viva prueba de la formación de este estúpido planeta, y además de todo amargada

¿amargada? Mira quien lo dice, él mismo baboso que no sabe que es diversión y además tu eres mas viejo que yo, y tienes menos neuronas

al menos no me engaña cualquier idiota como ese imbécil de allá

¿engañarme?

Mujer, tengo hambre dame algo de comer- Vegeta se dirige hacia la madre de Bulma mientras ella mira muy feo a su novio

YA ME LAS PAGARAS VEGETA-

Día a día era una nueva cucharada de nuevos e innovadores insultos entre Vegeta, Bulma y Yamcha, comenzaba a ya a ser una rutina cada vez que los tres se encontraban en algún lugar de la casa; por suerte cada vez que el asunto se calentaba demasiado la anfitriona tenía la cabeza fría para detener las cosas provocando el orgullo del saiya o imponiendo su voluntad de hierro al humano; pero realmente ¿Quién tenía la culpa? Bulma solía preguntárselo todos los días mientras se encontraba en un sillón recostada, con su revista de modas y su soda por un lado. Era un día normal cuando Vegeta irrumpió en la sala, mirando a todas partes, era evidente que buscaba al padre de Bulma para solicitarle, como siempre, nueva maquinaria; entonces Bulma por fin se animó y preguntó:

Vegeta… ¿Por qué molestas a Yamcha?

¿otra vez con eso?

dime sólo una razón y dejaré de preguntar – suplicó Bulma haciendo a un lado sus revistas y observando fijamente al moreno

disfruto humillar y hacer enojar a ese inferior

¿Por qué eres tan insoportable Vegeta? ¿Estas frustrado? ¿Enojado?

si eres tan inteligente como presumes, entonces responde tu misma esas preguntas…

La chica resopló tomando nuevamente su revista mientras el saiya le miró unos segundos, por un momento se perdió en la curvatura de esas piernas blancas y torneadas, aquella mujer siempre andaba con poca ropa o prendas ajustadas, hasta hoy no se había detenido a pensar en que realmente era atractiva… si no fuera por esa boca que jamás paraba de gritar y porque era humana... Tal vez, remotamente… nah! Porque pensar en algo así. El saiya sacudió un poco la cabeza y siguió en busca del científico.

Ninguno de los dos había notado que la escenita fue presenciada por la escrutadora mirada de Yamcha, que desde la puerta no dejaba de notare no sólo la escena sino también las piernas hermosas de Bulma, ¡Qué mujer era aquella! Y sin embargo algo lo alejaba cada vez más, sería su comportamiento… si, era eso… desde que ese intruso había llegado, la chica ya no lloriqueaba tras de él, de hecho le prestaba más atención al extraterrestre, ponía cuidado al tratarlo, lo observaba al entrenar con el pretexto de cuidar sus objetos y su casa de una inminente explosión… y que había dicho cuando le cuido toda la noche: "no quiero que despierte y destruya el cuarto por ira" . Maldito Vegeta ¿acaso?... NO! POR KAMI SAMA! ¿BULMA COMENZABA A APRECIAR A ESE ASESINO ASQUEROSO?

Entonces en algo parecido a un arrebato de celos, Yamcha se tiro al sillón de forma infantil, arrebato la revista a Bulma y le plantó un largo y tendido beso, luego comenzaron a juguetear mirándose y riendo.

DIN DONG… DIN DONG...DIN DONG!

Vegeta ¿podrías abrir la puerta por favor? Anda corre… - ordenó la mujer sin parar si quiera para mirar donde estaba el susodicho

además tú estas mas cerca- completa Yamcha acariciando el muslo derecho de su novia

son unos impúdicos, esas cosas no se hacen en la sala- Vegeta que estaba a escasos 2 metros de la puerta decidió no pelear, mientras de decía: "que personas tan maleducadas"

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una bella muchacha de hermoso cuerpo; piernas largas, busto grande, ojos azules y cabello del mismo color (si Vegeta hubiera sabido lo que era un 90-60-90).

hola ¿se encuentra Yamcha?

¿y lo busca…?

Yo

"bonita pero sin cerebro"- pensó, le observó con sonrisa irónica- ¿y te llamas?

¡Ho! soy Maron con M mayúscula

…. Ah – atinó a decir - "sorprendente, no me digas"- pensó y volteó hacia atrás, ve a Bulma y Yamcha jugueteando en el suelo; así que una de sus ideas perversas pasa por la mente – ¡Yamcha aquí te busca una chica muy bonita, y dice que tú la invitaste!- grita Vegeta con tono amistoso

¿Qué? ¿una chica? – Bulma pone cara de asesina

dice llamarse Maron!

¿¡ MARON!

Bulma no te exaltes- Yamcha sale corriendo mientras Bulma le lanza los floreros, las sillas, sillones hasta que un celular lo golpea en la cabeza

**Ya en la puerta…**

te dolió el fonazo? ¡Que lastima!

me las pagaras Vegeta. Hola Maron linda ¿qué haces aquí?

Maron vino a visitarte, te extrañaba desde la última vez que nos vimos

…. La última vez

tu cállate Vegeta

yo que tu corría porque esa mujer viene con un rifle en la mano esta- el saiya señala a Bulma que venía dispuesta a matar a Yamcha

cínico ¿disfrutas esto? ¿Verdad?

mira pero si es la abuela de Klilin. HOLA ABUELA

¡ABUELA!- los ojos de Bulma se ponen rojos del enojo y cambia de rifle a metralleta

¡eh! ¿No quieres pasar a comer con nosotros? Seguro que a Bulma le encantará

claro me encantan las invitaciones- Maron le da un beso en la mejilla y corre hacia la sala

te odio Vegeta – susurra resignada Bulma

me alegra que Maron les agrade- dice sarcásticamente Vegeta y comienza a reír, la verdad es que con tal de molestar a Bulma un buen rato, era capaz de soportar por un rato a la chica sin cerebro.

La comida transcurrió horrible, Maron no paraba de hablar de banalidades mientras repentinamente abrazaba a Yamcha o le sujetaba las manos, el trataba de alejarla disimuladamente mientras Bulma se enfurecía mas y mas, no era una forma de tratar a un conocido,… no.. Todo era demasiado personal, demasiado cariñoso ¿acaso Yamcha ya le estaba engañando nuevamente? Y si era así… ¿por qué con alguien tan idiota? Eso le hacía sentir muy mal y más cuando volteaba y veía esa mirada llena de reto y orgullo, esa mirada burlona de ojos negros relucientes… como le odiaba…

Gracias abuela me la pase bien – dijo la incómoda invitada ya en la puerta

adiós marón – se apresuró a decir Yamcha como corriéndola

vuelve cuando quieras, ¡cariño!- Vegeta estallaba en risa de ver que Bulma estaba fastidiada y Yamcha era muy obvio pagaría lo que fuera por ver como peleaban

espera Maron, cariño! Se me acaba de ocurrir una muy buena idea

Bulma… ¿qué haces? – susurró Yamcha dándole u ligero tirón a su blusa escotada

mañana Yamcha y yo iremos al cine y a cenar tal vez… ¿quisieras venir con nosotros?

Maron no quiere estorbar en su cita y hacer mal tercio

pero si no iras sola… iras con Vegeta

¿Qué? Ni loco, prefiero morir

eso significa que…

que el príncipe de los saiyans, es un cobarde – completó Yamcha comprendiendo la venganza

un mediocre que le tiene miedo a una niña tan dulce como Maron

y un mal educado

y descortés

"COBARDE, MAL EDUCADO, MIEDO. DESCORTES YO, NUNCA Y MENOS UN PRINCIPE" – piensa Vegeta

será que no quieres hacer el ridículo

si eso es, tu eres mejor conquistando a una mujer Yamcha

"TRATAN DE INSINUAR QUE SOY IMPOTENTE E INÚTIL FRENTE A LAS TERRÍCOLAS" –la sangre de Vegeta comienza a hervir

tu insecto no puedes ganarme en nada

entonces ya está decidido mañana tendremos una cita doble, te esperamos a las 6:00 de la tarde, aquí, no faltes, adiós.- Bulma azota la puerta en la cara de Maron - estoy casi segura que después de mañana te convertirás en un ferviente fan de las gafas para sol

ja, ja, ja- responde el saiya con tono sarcástico mientras observa a los dos humanos intercambiar risitas cómplices

Fastidiado únicamente los ignora y sube a toda prisa al espacio que asignaron como su cuarto, una habitación bien amueblada y lujosa, una cama matrimonial, tocador, guarda ropa, televisión, vista al jardín donde su amada nave continuaba en construcción, por un momento se detuvo frente al ventanal mirando las estrellas. Torció la boca pensando en que podría estar conquistando planetas, asesinando, teniendo grandes batallas y en vez de eso estaba ahí en la tierra, jugando con los terrícolas… la verdad era que después de aquella explosión su cuerpo aun estaba resentido y por ello aun no comenzaba con su entrenamiento serio.

"A pero claro vamos a molestar a Bulma" Yo y mis geniales ideas. Esta vez estoy en problemas. MALDITA SEA TODO ES CULPA DE KAKAROTTO SI SE HUBIERA QUEDADO MUERTO JUNTO A FREZZER, YO GOBERNARÍA EL UNIVERSO… y no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo ¡ahora que lo pienso! ¿Qué demonios es una doble cita?

TOC .TOC

¿Quién?

Abre la puerta-

Se mas amable

Abre la maldita puerta

No te escucho

Ash! ¿Podrías atender la puerta?

Ah… claro – Bulma abre cortésmente - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te duele algo? O ¿piensas pedir perdón por meter a esa tonta en mi casa?

¡perdón! ¿A ti? ¿Yo? Jajaja

Si… sueño demasiado

mujer ¿Qué es una cita doble?

es salir en parejas… yo con Yamcha y tú con marón

¿QUÉ? – los ojos salen de sus orbitas, la mente viaja muy lejos mientras el cuerpo se va helando… como cuando se pierde presión en la cabina

¿¡no sabias! Lastimaaaaa… espero que Maron sea una linda novia para ti, principito

me engañaste

la venganza es dulce, ya te veré desquiciándote con historias de cómo fue que el tinte para cabello se echó a perder y escuchando los precios de los regalos de sus novios , jajá jajá la venganza es mía- Bulma ríe sin parar y le cierra la puerta en la cara

yo y mi gran bocota….

¿Acaso Vegeta logrará resguardar su cordura, dignidad e integridad en esta cita? ¿Yamcha y Bulma lograran su dulce venganza? ¿Maron logrará conquistar al menos por cinco segundos la atención del extraterrestre? No te pierdas el próximo capítulo!

_**NOTAS**_

Primero que nada, una gran disculpa a todos aquellos que leyeron la primera versión de este fic y dejaron sus comentarios. Permítanme aclararles que este fue mi primer fic y lo escribí creo que en la secundaria, debido a la reciente queja de una lectora, he decidido corregir la versión por respeto a aquellos que leyeron el fic y dejaron sus comentarios positivos de la historia. Muchas gracias por leerla a pesar de que era un desastre, gracias a ustedes he mejorado un tanto más la redacción y espero por supuesto sus críticas y comentarios para mejorar día con día mis historias.

Aprovechando que he retomado la historia he decidido modificarle algunas cosas y agregar otras espero les agrade.

Un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo.


	2. Doble Choque

Por: Lein Eorin

.com

**CAPITULO 2: **EL DOBLE CHOQUE

_Como olvidar las noches en las que imaginaba estar a tu lado, sintiendo esa calidez que jamás mostrabas, deseando con toda mi fuerza que dejaras atrás ese carácter de hierro y me permitieras entrar en tu corazón; pero eras en aquel entonces como una muralla inexpugnable que me infundía temor… el príncipe de los saiyajins… ¿Qué secreto oculta en su corazón? ¿Quién es realmente? Eso mismo no dejaba de pensar mientras vivías en mi casa ignorando que comenzaba a amarte…_

Se encontraba de pie a media sala con los brazos cruzados, vestía una playera blanca y enzima una camisa color verde, pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y zapatos negros (todo en atuendo elegido por Bulma).

- cuarto para las seis – comentó nervioso mirando hacia la puerta mientras suplicaba en su mente: "por favor que le pase algo, que la atropellen, que le caiga un rayo…¡LO QUE SEA!,"- por había dado su palabra y aquello valía demasiado como para destruir su propio orgullo por una terrícola, en realidad era vergonzoso el hecho en si mismo pero no quería fallar ante esa mujer, no! Sería inconcebible, lo molestaría todos los días por tres años recordándole el día en que le tuvo miedo a una blanca sin cerebro

- no me digas que estas nervioso- Bulma va bajando las escaleras

¿Quién? ¿Yo? Para nada-contesta molesto

y… ¿Qué tal me veo?- Bulma se da una vuelta para lucirse, traía puesta una mini falda negra y una blusa muy pero muy pegada al cuerpo, hacia lucir sus dotes personales

(Cabe mencionar que traía de nuevo el cabello a media espalda y su copete de lado)

mmm – El caballero le miró de pies a cabeza, notando nuevamente esas piernas largas y torneadas, luego el escote pronunciado, no pudo evitar reflexionar: _"no se ve tan mal pero ¿para que decírselo? Si ya lo sabe" _

¿y?

Recién leí uno de esos libros que están en la biblioteca y me aprendí un dicho terrícola que va perfecto con la ocasión- declaró mientras aclaraba su garganta, Bulma asintió con media sonrisa - aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda…

¿MONA? Aquí el único chango gigantesco y feo eres TÚ

¿¡CHANGO!- los ojos de ambos irradian llamas en las pupilas...

DING- DONG

tu cita llegó, Vegeta. Yamcha ya es hora

si ya voy Bulma

Ya en la puerta…

OH pero si es VEG, ¡que tal!, a Maron le gusta como estas vestido- Maron se acerca a la cara de Vegeta que retrocede sorprendido- a Maron le encanta tu cabello- Maron acaricia el cabello de un saiya sonrojado- Maron ama tus labios – acercando su boca peligrosamente a la del saiya, hasta que Bulma se interpone en la trayectoria

Eh Maron, el postre es al final de la cita. Bueno es hora de irse- Bulma oprime y lanza al suelo una de sus cápsulas, al explotar saca una mini nave del año. Acto seguido sube adelante junto a Yamcha mientras Vegeta y Maron se quedan en los asientos traseros

MEDIA hora después encontramos un Vegeta fastidiado…

5 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante, canta VEG, canta

"_en momentos como este preferiría no haber sido revivido"_ – piensa mientras voltea distraído hacia cualquier otro lado

canta VEG canta

VEG! Eso se oye... – el saiya hace uso de todo su ki para no explotar y asesinar a la blanca

muy estúpido, porque VEG se oye como VEGETA y como Vegeta es derivado de idiota, arrogante, orgulloso… ESTA PERFECTO ¿no lo crees VEG?

te detesto – Vegeta frunce el ceño

cuenta hasta diez antes de enfurecerte – dice Yamcha mirando por el retrovisor

6 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante… oigan ¿Qué sigue del 6?

creo que el siete querida- susurra Bulma mientras le sonríe a Yamcha

cuidado Bulma un camión

TODOS: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

eso fue tonto, mira hacia delante mujer tonta

Ah! si, 7 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña… - todos se quedan un segundo callados mirando a Maron

lo decidí veremos una película romántica – interrumpe Bulma como para cortar el momento

¡si! ¡Maron las ama!... como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante

(Maron es la viva prueba de que dios no da todo en esta vida).

mejor una cómica, ¿tú qué dices Vegeta? – suplicaba Yamcha

no sé, no me interesa...

vamos no seas tan aburrido VEG

NO CAPTAS, NO ME LLAMES ASI

Maron seguirá cantando ¿en qué elefante iba? - 5 minutos después- no lo recuerdo…

Todos los presentes sacan la clásica gotita en la frente

tendré que empezar desde… 1 elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña

NOOO! NIÑA ESTUPIDA, CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA YA ME ARTARON TUS TONTOS ELEFANTES!- Vegeta carga un enegy-ha

NO VEGETA ¿QUE HACES? , cuenta del 1 al 1000 – suplica Yamcha nuevamente en la histeria

123456789…- Vegeta se tranquiliza (de no haber sido porque el guión no lo permite seguro con eso Vegeta se hubiese convertido en súper saiyan)-_"esta tonta es peor que Kakarotto y Freezar tomando café en una sala_"

YA EN EL CINE

¡mira! Es "Balada de besos románticos al oído de tu mejor pareja de sueños"

qué tontería – susurra Vegeta viendo al cartelón rosa de corazoncitos con dos humanos besándose

qué raro nombre, originalmente en ingles o japones se llama "the kiss"

Si, pero ya sabes, los traductores y sus súper ideas. Veamos esa

yo no veré tonterías

claro que sí o no iras a cenar con nosotros

mira son bocatis ¡dulces aciditos!

con razón está tan tonta – susurra Bulma

_Me pregunto si kakarotto comerá esas cosas_ – piensa Vegeta mirando a su alrededor

YA EN LA SALA

_¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¿En que estaba pensando cuando acepte? Así, en la cena_ – El saiya se encontraba sentado entre Maron y Bulma, miraba distraído la pantalla mientras su mente divagaba en la mejor forma de entrenar y las futuras batallas, de sólo imaginarlo le causaba una emoción incalculable

_qué bueno que venimos a ver esta película así tal vez Yamcha se ponga más romántico_-Bulma se sonroja volteando a ver a su actual pareja, sujetando su brazo con ansia

En la película los enamorados comienzan a decirse cuanto se aman y lo afortunados que son por haberse conocido (odio esas partes en las películas)

ya basta, yo me voy – declara levantándose

Ya cállate y siéntate. No dejas ver – reclama un hombre iluso que estaba en la butacas traseras

siéntese me tapa la vista- la mujer le lanza una botella a la cabeza y este voltea furioso

QUE SE CREE MALDITA ANSIANA!

ya Vegeta – Bulma sienta Al saiya tratando de calmar con urgencia su reacción.

Una hora después los presentes observan con expectación la típica escena de la pareja que finalmente después de muchos tormentos corren a toda prisa en la playa bajo la puesta del sol para abrazarse el uno al otro. Una escena que por lo normal dura unos cuantos minutos pero para un extraterrestre guerrero sediento de sangre, ira y pelea… bueno… sentía que llevaba una eternidad ahí sentado.

¡ya maldita! ¡corre más rápido!- Vegeta se vuelve a parar

ya cállate

ven a callarme

lo haré cuando termine la película

Vegeta sonríe maléficamente y lanza un energy-ha a la pantalla y esta estalla ante los ojos incrédulos de los espectadores

la película acabo, ahora…ven y cállame

yo, lo siento señor- el hombre sale corriendo hecho la raya y no se le ve ni el polvo

larguémonos mujer

hasta las películas románticas las arruinas Vegeta

Mientras toda la gente en el cien sale huyendo despavorida, el único valiente del cine (ósea el gerente) camina lo menos tembloroso posible hasta los únicos cuatro clientes que quedaban cerca de las butacas.

¿Quién pagara los daños?

quiere quedar como esa pantalla

no señor

entonces..CIERRA LA BOCA

si señor

Una vez llegado al "acuerdo" las parejas salen plácidamente del cine con la cabeza en alto (el príncipe), Maron que todavía no comprendía del todo que había pasado, Bulma que ocultaba el rostro tras su bolsa por la pena y Yamcha con una profunda mirada de odio al extraterrestre

Tengo hambre mujer

¡ACABAS DE DESTRUIR UN CINE, ARRUINASTE UNA BELLA PELICULA Y TODAVIA TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE TE ALIMENTE!- grita totalmente fuera de si

si mujer, eso digo – le mira con indiferencia

CALLATE Y VAMONOS- Bulma se sube a su nave totalmente enojada ( es más si tuviera ki estaría a todo su nivel de pelea)

YA EN EL RESTAURANTE…

Vegeta y su típica educación en la mesa arrasa con platos y platos de comida

voy al baño- Bulma se levanta

¿te pido el postre? – pregunta el terrícola sujetando cariñosamente la mano de la chica

¡oh! yo quiero postre – exige Maron contorneando su cuerpo, pr supuesto que sus pechos resaltaron descaradamente

si Maron, pediré un postre para ti – le sonríe Yamcha algo sorojado

No, quiero el tuyo- Maron pone su sonrisita boba y Yamcha le da de su postre

provecho linda Maron- dice Yamcha mientras mira estúpidizado el pecho de Maron

claro querido novio, oye ¿no te importa si voy a suicidarme al baño? No, a bueno – dice Bulma mirando directamente a los ojos de su supuesta pareja

ese tarado no te hará caso, esta endiosado con la PER...SONALIDAD de la tonta – afirma el saiya con la boca llena de comida

no te burles

si gustas puedo matarte, así no tendrías que gastar en balas

te odio vegeta- Bulma se va sumamente molesta

hola guapo ¿como te llamas?-dirigiéndose a Yamcha llega una rubia despampanante con aspecto de motociclista

Yamcha y ¿tu linda?

REI, es un gusto

oh VEG- Maron acerca peligrosamente sus labios a los de Vegeta y rei a los de Yamcha

YAA! Odio que me digas VEG, odio que te me acerques tanto y sabes niña me FASTIDIAS- Vegeta estalla en furia (de nuevo)

Maron comienza a llorar como loca desesperada. Bulma llega sólo para ver a un Yamcha poniéndole los cuernos olímpicamente y a un Vegeta gritándole a Maron

YAMCHA! Eres un…-Bulma aprieta su puño

a un lado anciana, este pollito ya tiene dueño- la rubia empuja a Bulma y esta cae al suelo

Llegan otros 2 motoratas (motociclistas ladrones)

maldito- dirigiéndose a Vegeta con un bat (huy que peligro para el saiya)

como te atreves a hacer llorar a una muchacha tan linda. Lo pagaras caro

¡JA!

¿te estás burlando de nosotros? No sabes con quien te estás metiendo

los que no saben con quién se meten son ustedes…BASURAS

¿basuras? Cierra la boca- los dos atacan ilusamente

Vegeta sujeta el bat y le da un puñetazo al primero quien cae inconsciente, y con una patada en el estomago derrota al segundo. La rubia saca una cadena y esta apunto de golpear a Bulma; pero Vegeta reacciona y sujeta la cadena y con sólo apretar el puño la destroza, la rubia sale corriendo como rayo al ver esto mientras el príncipe se va tranquilamente sin decir nada

eres un traidor Yamcha, un fácil- Bulma se levanta y le da una bofetada al impresionado Yamcha

Bulma no es..

¿no es lo que parece? Ya estoy harta de tus infidelidades

pero yo te amo Bulma

¿amar? El amor es fiel hasta el final Yamcha y yo ya perdí la cuenta de con cuantas me has engañado, adiós Yamcha – Bulma sale corriendo del restauran y se va en su nave

Mientras maneja pensando en las miles de veces que había visto comportamientos, escenas parecidas, por un instante se maldijo por permitir que alguien la tratara de esa forma, si ella era tan inteligente, preciosa… ¿Cómo era posible que permitiera tal maltrato? ¿Cómo era posible que fuera su incondicional? A las grado de permitirle vivir en su casa ¿Cuándo fue que llegó al punto de ignorar sus propias necesidades? Definitivamente aquello ya no era amor… después de los años tal vez había permitido que se transformara en costumbre… necesidad…

BULMA…lo siento- Yamcha derrama lágrimas bajo la lluvia – al salir y notar que la mujer de su vida se había ido, cuan idiota era

veg se fue sin despedirse y la anciana nos dejó, vamos Yamcha

cállate niña! – Yamcha se va con el corazón destrozado e ignora a Maron

Vegeta caminaba tranquilamente bajo la lluvia, sintiendo una de esas pocas cosas que le agradaban del planeta, sonrió levemente recordando que en sus viajes no había visto planeta como la tierra, tan vasto, tan hermoso, tan lleno de color… si, incluso Vegeta pensaba ese tipo de cosas.

Hola guapo ¿te llevo a algún lado?-Bulma como siempre le sonríe y Vegeta al reconocer la voz voltea y se sube a la nave

¿la guerra paso?

si

lo acepto perdí, no fui nada cortes con esa niña; pero es más retrasada que Kakarotto

jaja lo sé –Bulma le guiñé un ojo

No dijeron nada mas Vegeta sabía de antemano que Bulma no quería hablar de lo sucedido, muy por dentro (y digo muy, pero muy por dentro) lamentaba mucho que las cosas y el truene de esos dos hubiera sucedido así, y luego se sintió todavía peor por permitirse ese fiasco de sentimientos terrícolas…

Al llegar a casa Bulma sube a su cuarto y se encierra ahí y comienza a oír música muy triste y comienza a llorar durante toda la noche…

¿Qué pasaría si información muy personal a cerca de Vegeta se hiciera saber? ¿Qué está dispuesta a hacer Bulma para reblandecer el corazón de Vegeta? ¿Qué hará Vegeta bajo acciones inesperadas de sus nuevos conocidos?

En nuestro próximo capítulo Vegeta revivirá viejos recuerdos enterrados, Bulma entrara poco a poco en su corazón y por supuesto mas situaciones vergonzosas!

**Mismo Día, Nuevos Problemas!**

Gracias a quienes escribieron en la vieja versión del fic y muchas gracias a quienes lo retoman nuevamente, cualquier duda o aclaración o crítica, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Atte: Lein Eorin


	3. Mismo Día, Nuevos Problemas

_**Saludos lectores, disculpen la demora al escribir el siguiente capitulo; pero decidí cambiar el estilo del fic, ahora lo estoy redactando en primera persona, esto debido a que los capítulos anteriores no me dejaron del todo satisfecha. Espero disfruten de este nuevo capitulo, informándoles que tal vez un hecho por ahí no tiene tanta coherencia pero… me pareció emotivo escribirlo. Espero sus comentarios**_

_¿Tu padre? ¿Como era? Bueno… no era precisamente la persona más buena del mundo y seguro que debe estar en el infierno causando desastres, tampoco fue una persona amable con otros, de hecho siempre fue muy cerrado… pero sólo yo sabía lo que era tu padre._

**_Bulma a Trunks del futuro,  
Dragon Ball Z Cap. 132  
__"__Hay que buscar el laboratorio __del doctor Maki"_**

**CAPITULO 3: "MISMO DIA, NUEVOS PROBLEMAS"**

Al día siguiente desperté con una jaqueca olímpica, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar con canciones realmente deprimentes. Observé a mí alrededor el enorme basurero de clínex, fotos destrozadas, peluches cercenados, regalitos... cartas… la historia de un noviazgo desecha en el suelo.

Me sentía tan molesta, frustrada, por unos momentos me sentí muy cansada y ahora tan sola, como pude permitir que me trataran de esa forma, Yo! Que me jactaba de ser una mujer madura, hermosa, inteligente y orgullosa, tanto que me atrevía a hablarle de igual a igual al condenado príncipe de los saiyajins. Ahora estaba sentada con cara horrible, pensando en aquel que me abandonó... Yamcha, cuanto tiempo le dediqué a nuestro amor, cuantos años de juventud, cuantas lagrimas… no podía creer que fuera tan fácil cambiarme…

Pero, una muchacha hermosa como yo no podía derrumbarse de esa forma, siempre que me empeñaba en algo lo conseguía, siempre fui una mujer fuerte entre tantos brutos… siempre tuve aplomo, incluso más que la misma Milk (pues la vida de su esposo y ahora de su hijo peligraban a cada instante, la pobre siempre termina desmayada), no iba a dejar que un idiota destrozara mi corazón… mi orgullo… inconcebible

- Animo Bulma, eres una mujer joven y hermosa – dije limpiándome con el dorso de la mano mis lagrimas – el mundo tal vez pronto entre en guerra, no puedo desperdiciar este momento de paz por algo como esto

Mucho más convencida con mis argumentos, decidí levantarme y por muy difícil que fuera… continuar con mi vida.

Una vez que tomé una ducha y me arreglé, caminé hasta el segundo piso, seguí el pasillo hasta el cuarto del fondo donde dormía aquel extraterrestre peligroso y malhumorado, dio un suspiro suplicando porque no se burlara de la situación de ayer.

Al entrar le miré sentado en la cama, el cuarto estaba muy oscuro

- Vegeta, ¿puedo acercarme? – Sin respuesta, di unos pasos más adelante – Vegeta, me gustaría hablar contigo... Oye no me digas que piensas ignorarme… que mal educado… oye! – y entonces un ronquido corto mi argumento - ¡Rayos! Que susto, hasta dormido pone una cara de asesino- Bulma sonríe- Vegeta ya despierta…Vegeta

…

- rayos Vegeta despierta-le zangoloteé con todas mis fuerzas

- no, odio este día – susurró frunciendo el ceño

- por qué? – le seguí de forma inocente la plática

- odio mi cumpleaños

- " dijo su cumpleaños" -

- Vegeta despierta, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?

- que te pasa Bulma- pregunta medio dormido y talla sus ojos

- te pregunto si ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?

- agghhh... que estupidez- despierta del todo muy impresionado y con nerviosismo

- como puedes decir eso Vegeta, es el día más bonito que uno puede tener – le declaré alegremente con una sonrisa

- porque fue el día que mi padre murió y mi planeta estalló... a manos de ese desgraciado – susurró estrujando las cobijas con sus manos y desviando su mirada- ¿no te parece suficiente para odiar este día? – volteó a verme con ira y yo por instinto retrocedí un poco, al notarlo el suavizo sus movimientos y cruzó los brazos

- cuanto lo siento Vegeta, yo no sabia

- pues ahora ya lo sabes y quiero que me dejes solo – se levanto de un salto mirándome directo a los ojos

- OK Vegeta pero ya no estés triste

- yo triste!... el gran príncipe de lo saiyans…por favor no me hagas reír

- esta bien sentir tristeza, no seas tan orgulloso – insistí más por cambiarle el humor que por molestar

- ¡ya cállate y largarte de aquí! – me tomó grotescamente del brazo expulsándome del cuarto.

Yo un tanto molesta por sus actos le patee la puerta y berreé un poco, mas una vez en calma reflexioné un poco, por un instante, por un momento fugaz pude observar una mirada suave, sus labios relajados y el rostro sin marca alguna… por unos minutos escuche a Vegeta y no al príncipe.

Le escuché patear la puerta mientras yo me recargaba en ella, cerré los ojos mientras involuntariamente mis lágrimas salieron, las limpié con furia apretando los dientes. ¿Cómo pude permitirme estos sentimientos? ¿Cómo pude mostrarme tan débil frente a esa terrícola? Después se que lo usaría en mi contra… ¿Qué me esta pasando?¿por qué le permito acercarse tanto? Odio este maldito planeta…

- Padre… - susurré mirando el techo y recordando nuevamente a mi viejo, sus consejos, su manera tan orgullosa de actuar, su determinación ante sus hombres y capacidad de planear… maldito frezar, la verdad es que me arrebato lo único que amaba, como admiraba a ese hombre.

Di un suspiro y me aliste para bajar a desayunar rogando con todas mis fuerzas que no estuviera la madre de Bulma que a pesar de su edad, solía acosarme con pastelillos, preguntas estúpidas y... creo que hasta sexualmente, aquello me dio un escalofrío de pensarlo.

Al bajar me senté al comedor junto con Bulma, todo estaba servido y comimos en silencio, supongo que no quiso tocar el tema porque sabía que de hacerlo le molestaría con la "escenita" de ayer. Una vez que terminamos volteó a verme y noté esos ojos brillantes un tanto hinchados y tristes, cuando siempre están llenos de luz, di un suspiro cuando ella se levantó y caminó hasta mí, desató de su cuello una pañoleta naranja que desprendió un suave aroma a rosas, permití que me inundara los pulmones.

- Te tengo una sorpresa; pero necesito vendar tus ojos – al tratar de ponerme la pañoleta, retrocedí, en el ambiente del que venía eran típicas las traiciones-

- ¿acaso crees que yo podría hacerte algo?

- no, tienes razón. Eres muy tonta como para tramar algo para eliminarme, te estaría dando demasiado crédito

- huy que gracioso- respondió Bulma sarcásticamente

Una vez logrado su cometido tomo mi mano con seguridad, y entonces cedí a mis sentidos, la textura de su mano tan suave, su calidez, era una sensación que no sentía desde hace tanto tiempo, aunque era increíble que perteneciera a una mujer tan espantosamente mal educada, ruidosa y ruda

- Vegeta cuidado con…- caí grotescamente al suelo, sentí como intentó jalarme - la manguera

- SE SUPONE QUE VAS GUIANDOME

- disculpa principito VEG

- vuélveme a decir de esa forma y lo lamentaras

- si como no, bueno ya casi llegamos- me ayudó a levantarme y dimos unos pasos más hasta detenernos

- ya llegamos- descubrió mis ojos, que abrí despacio para no encandilarme con el sol, primero voltea a ver su sonrisa y seguí su mirada hacia mi sorpresa, finalmente habían reconstruido la nave de entrenamiento, sonreí al verla remodelada y un tanto más amplia

- remodelaste la cámara de gravedad ahora podré seguir entrenando a 400 de gravedad y superar a Kakarotto

- NO VEGETA

- ¿como que no?

- ahora podrás hacerlo a 500 – sin quererlo sonreí emocionado, ya me estaba hartando de la vida sedentaria

- gracias

- Vegeta! – susurró sorprendida

_- "rayos que de__je, me deje llevar por el momento"-_ intenté remediar mi error diciendo: ni creas que eso significa algo Bulma

- ¡Bulma! al fin te aprendiste mi nombre... que halagador

En aquel momento me sentí mágicamente feliz, durante todo este tiempo no solía para nada llamarme por mi nombre, y ahora no sólo lo había hecho sino que también me agradecía ¿acaso así sería realmente el príncipe de los saiyajins? Risueño, amable y abierto

- bien, ahora puedes irte – me dijo con la mirada gélida de siempre

- diviértete – le contesté sonriendo

Me encaminé de regreso a la casa al tiempo que escuchaba la maquina encendiéndose, llegué hasta el teléfono de la sala y le marqué a casa de Goku.

- ¿bueno?

- hola Milk ¿esta Goku?

- un momento Bulma

- hola Bulma

- ¿Qué tal Goku?

- déjame adivinar, Vegeta hizo estallar tu casa

- algo peor

- ¿se murió? Hay Bulma no me digas eso y yo que quería pelear de nuevo contra él

- ¡no Goku! El día de hoy es su cumpleaños y quería pedirte que le avisaras a los demás que nos veremos a las 5 de la tarde en mi casa para celebrarlo

- ¿estas segura? Conociendo al gruñón de Vegeta lo mas seguro es que con un energy-dan explote tu casa y el pastel

- avísales OK

- bien, nos veremos allá

¿Por qué a Bulma se le había ocurrido una idea tan disparatada? La verdad es que lo ignoro, supongo que así es el amor y yo no iba a negarme porque sabía que era el proceso necesario para que naciera Trunks, así que si debía ayudar… que rayos

- ¿Qué es tan importante Goku? – me pregunté el maestro Roshi sonriendo, todos los demás voltearon a verme

- Bulma nos invitó a todos a su casa, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Vegeta – dije sonriendo como tratando de poner la situación de una forma natural

- EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE VEGETA!

- yo paso- comenta irritado Ten Shin Han

- Y yo, Vegeta es un infeliz – completó Klilin cruzando los brazos

- … no se ni porque vine contigo – susurró Pikoro torciendo la boca

- Goku, no creo que acepten, recuerda que Vegeta mato a los otros – me comentó el maestro Roshi de la forma más amable posible

- pero saben, yo creo que sería buena idea, hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos una reunión para divertirnos y nos caería bien antes de seguir entrenando para la futura batalla – sugirió mi hijo, siempre he pensado que es un genio, como su madre, muy perseverante y observador, ante sus ideas razonables y amables generalmente nadie se negaba y menos Pikoro que le tenia un afecto especial

- es buena idea, OK iremos – puntualizó Pikoro más como en una orden a los demás

- bien, Gohan y yo iremos con Milk a comprar un regalo para Vegeta

Mientras veía a los saiyajins partir al vuelo, emití una ligera sonrisa, eran agradables y vivir con ellos era novedoso, divertido y extraño. Sin embargo Gohan había cambiado algo dentro de mí y la verdad es que reblandecí mucho de mi carácter al estar con él, supongo que aprendí a ser amable como ellos. Los humanos me miraron interrogantes

-¿estas loco?

- ... Tengo un plan – sonreí

- y ¿cual es? – inquirió Yamcha

- venganza- contesté y ellos se extrañaron - encontraremos algo que Vegeta odie con todas sus fuerzas, aparte de Goku, y se lo regalaremos

- que venganza más pasiva – comentó divertido el maestro Roshi

- no estamos con el nivel ni en el momento para derrotarle, hay que ser inteligentes ¿no creen?

- de acuerdo – asintió Klilin y los demás sonrieron

- yo se que es lo que odia- aseguró Yamcha

No cabía duda que aquella fiesta seria un día inolvidable para Vegeta. Después de pensar en algo maquiavélico y envolverlo en un papel de ositos…

- y ahora ¿Quién le pondrá su nombre?

En se preciso instante entró Goku con el regalo en la mano y su enorme e ingenua sonrisa pidiendo a gritos que le tendiéramos una inocente bromita.

- ¿Por qué me miran así?

- tengo una magnifica idea ç- dice Klilin y sube corriendo a toda prisa al segundo piso, luego de bajar con una camara en mano solicitó a Goku que se transformara en super saiyajin, tomo una foto instantánea y le pidió que la firmara

Mientras yo me cargué de distraer a Goku charlando del entrenamiento y los progresos de Gohan, Ten Shin Han cambió las etiquetas de los regalos y Klilin envolvió la foto, no sin antes ponerla en un marco. La venganza estaba lista y yo por un momento me sentí… muy estúpido…

Ocho de la noche… salí de mi ducha y me cambié, estaba muy animado por el entrenamiento y ansioso por la batalla, todo era tan excitante…ahora solo restaba cenar y descansar; pero entonces ella lo arruinó.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VEGETA!

- ¿Sorprendido? – me preguntó Bulma en voz baja, con media sonrisa… creo que notó la palidez en mi rostro mientras un sudor frio recorría mi espalda.

- calla mujer no menciones esa palabra, cada vez que alguien menciona esa palabra… pasa algo feo

- ¿Cuál? La de cumpleaños

- ah, cállate Kakarotto. Lo ves mujer, ahí esta el primer problema- digo mientras señalo a Goku - me largo- estando a punto de huir, ella sostuvo mi mano con fuerza y clavo su azul mirada en la mía, noté esa tristeza en su rostro… ¡maldición! De nuevo estaba cediendo, era imposible darle un tajante no

- ya no exageres y disfruta tu fiesta... por favor- me susurró sonriendo

Di un suspiro... pero que va... solamente sería un pago por la manutención y la maquina de gravedad... o sería sólo lastima por escucharla llorar por la noche ¡no! el príncipe ¿sentir lastima?... eso jamás. Nuevamente intente irme; pero lo vi ahí, de pie... ¿como se atrevía ese maldito sinvergüenza a pararse por aquí después de lo de ayer

- ¿por qué esta él aquí?

- finjo que no importa – me contestó en voz baja y sus ojos se irritaron

- mmm... bien, considéralo un favor... tendrás que retribuirme el pretexto de la fiesta para estar con tus humanos- una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y tranquilizó mi animó, ella corrió a saludar a sus amigos mientras yo tomaba asiento en la sala

Toda la fiesta, se la pasaron hablando comiendo y bebiendo muy divertidos, sus risas retumbaban en el salón y mas cuando recordaban las aventuras de Kakarotto, en verdad lo amaban tanto, le perdonaban todo, incluso su falta de cerebro. Escuche muchas historias, sus entrenamientos, sus peleas (incluida la que nos metería en problemas dentro de tres años) y la que llamo mi atención... la forma en la que conoció a Bulma, los momentos íntimos y ambos se sonrieron.

Creo que lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que todo inicio por el capricho de Bulma... reunir las esferas del dragón para tener un novio... que idiota era de pequeña, que idiota es... aun no podía creer como es que permitió que ese mequetrefe viniera a su casa como si nada... que poco orgullo.

Entonces la voz de ese esperpento que se casó con Kakarotto llamo mi atención

- es hora de abrir los regalos

- yo no pienso abrir nada- declaré firme y Bulma me clavó una mirada aguda, le sonreí negando con la cabeza, ella me sonrió con una picara mirada y torcí la boca

- apresúrense

Por un momento me sorprendí, la actitud de Vegeta cambio tan radicalmente, que me temía que estuviera planeando algo malo; pero al ver como tomaba el primer regalo de mala gana tras mi mirada... me relajó un poco.

"_**De Piccolo"**_

- ¿una colonia?- olió la botella negra sin expresión alguna y la dejó en la mesa

"_**De Yamcha, Chaoz yTen"**_

- un bóxer y una playera

"_**De Klilin y compañía"**_

- unos guantes blancos

"_**De Goku y Familia"**_

- ¿desde cuando te gustan los ositos Kakarotto?

- ¿ositos?- los chicos voltean a mirarse maléficamente. Al verles sus sonrisas perversas volteé hacia Vegeta, hubiese querido correr hasta él y gritarle: "no lo hagas" Pero fue tarde...

Vegeta abre su regalo y…

- QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO- estira su regalo con las manos y se pone rojo de furia, las venas de la frente resaltan, sus dientes rechinan

- pero si es una tanga - comenta Goku rosando su barbilla con los dedos, como pensando

- y de elefante color azul - de repente la imagen de Maron y su tonta canción de elefantes me vienen a la mente- ahhhh!

- Vegeta no me mires así, te juro que eso yo no te lo regalé

Los chicos comienzan a reírse a carcajadas, mientras yo oculto mi rostro con las manos... Soy mujer muerta...

- ¿Por qué no te la pruebas Vegeta?-sugiere divertido Klilin

- te va bien el color azul- dice Yamcha entre carcajadas

- TODOS USTEDES SON DESPRECIABLES BASURAS. CIERREN SU BOCA SI VALORAN SU VIDA- Vegeta lanza al aire la tanga y le lanza 2 energy-ha, esta se destruye cayendo sólo la pequeña trompa del elefante en su cara.

Todos ríen sin control alguno, yo trato de contenerme pero con esa cara era demasiado difícil

- Vegeta abre el regalo que sigue- sugiere Milk algo sonrojada

- Tu, mujer seguro planeaste todo esto para avergonzarme junto con Kakarotto- dice mientras se quita la trompa de la cara, y camina furioso hacia mi. Esta apunto de matarme mas Goku se interpone dándole otro regalo

Respire aliviada cuando Vegeta le arrebató el regalo sin dejar de verme con ira, destrizó el empaque y...

- ¿Qué? ¿TE BURLAS DE MI KAKAROTTO?

Nada más y nada menos que la foto de Goku en súper saiyan.

- eres un ser despreciable- sujeta el marco con fuerza y lo estrella en la frente de Goku, de la que emerge un chichón.

- lo juro Vegeta eso tampoco es mío, Vegeta no te enojes

- si señor Vegeta a su edad podría ser peligroso- sugiere el pequeño Gohan de forma muy inocente

- ¿¡A MI EDAD! Mocoso insolente, esto es una estupidez, yo me largo

De repente Ten Shin Han coloca un enorme pastel de unos tres pisos para bloquear la ruta de escape

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VEG- Maron sale del pastel

- ah! La tonta.. Lo único que me faltaba

- oye Vegeta, tu tanga combina con el color del cabello de Maron ¿no?- Yamcha continua atacado de la risa

- ah, tú maldito insecto, tu lo planeaste todo

Camina amenazante cargando un energy ha, todos se ponen en guardia, cuando mi muy sabia madre puso música y tomó de las manos a Vegeta comenzando a bailar. Él le mira sin moverse, y gruñe alejándose hasta una pared. Doy un suspiro aliviada

- uf, estuvo cerca - comentó Goku

- son unos idiotas infantiles- les dije y todos agacharon la mirada. Yamcha me clavó sus ojos y yo simplemente lo ignoré caminando hacia Vegeta.

- lo lamento...

- piérdete- me contestó sin mirarme y continuo absorto en su mundo

Unas horas mas tarde todos estábamos animados, charlando. Yo me sentia un tanto culpable por toda la burla por la que paso Vegeta, sin embargo la merecía, después del daño que había provocado, de hecho merecía mas que eso; pero ninguno de nosotros era lo suficiente malo y no nos sentíamos jueces como para juzgarle, así que considero en general que fue una buena venganza.

- nunca me había divertido así

- claro Piccolo después de todo eres un niño- comento al recordar que no hace mucho Piccolo había nacido de un huevo

- no, no es por eso Goku

- ¿entonces?

- nunca había humillado tanto a Vegeta jajaja

- eh Piccolo ¿que pasaría si Vegeta se emborrachara?- pregunto Klilin con sonrisa un poco sínica

- buena idea

Todos sonríen y le sirven un trago bien cargado a Vegeta, pero este siendo muy desconfiado, cambia el vaso por el de Bulma

- maldito Vegeta

- intentémoslo de nuevo Piccolo- sugiere Ten

Así lo hicieron 3 veces pero sucedía lo mismo, mientras Bulma que después de 4 vasos bien cargados de alcohol se pone sumamente feliz

- feliz cumpleaños Vegeta cariño- Bulma sube al pastel artificial donde Maron bailaba y tirándola por el cabello la baja- te adoro Veg

- mujer vulgar, baja de ahí – dijo Vegeta saliendo de su seguro rincón para llegar hasta el pastel

- me gustas mucho Vegeta- Bulma se lanza a los brazos de Vegeta y lo mira a los ojos acariciándole la mejilla, el saiya se sonroja sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, ante la escena Yamcha cierra los puños dispuesto a separarlos

- baja de inmediato a Bulma – le ordenó furioso y Vegeta volteó a verle furioso estrechando con más fuerza a la inventora.

- es hora de irnos chicos – tomé a todos y me teletransporte

Una vez solos, Bulma sujetó gentilmente mi rostro, acarició con una mano mi mejilla sonriéndome entre lágrimas

- me gustas - susurró acercándose a mis labios, para luego caer dormida entre mis brazos.

- mujer idiota - susurré con media sonrisa.

¿Como reaccionara Vegeta después de aquella sorpresiva declaración? ¿Bulma recordará que externó su sentir? ¿Sucederán más hechos vergonzosos y extraños?... todas sus reacciones y más en nuestro siguiente capitulo...

_**Gracias por seguir este fic, como siempre si tiene alguna recomendación es bienvenida!**_

_**Para aquellos que leyeron la primera versión permítanme comentarles que el siguiente capitulo es una nuevo, espero que**_

_**Atte. Lein Eorin**_


	4. Pequeña Cita

Si lo sé, es esa frescura con la que te diriges a mi, esos ojos que centrados en los míos me hacen temblar, esa fuerza de tus decisiones y tu autoridad en la voz, es el carácter y orgullo infranqueable que tanto te admiro… no sé, son tantas cosas… sólo puedo decir… Me gusta tu actitud…

**Capitulo 4: Pequeña cita**

Al amanecer desperté en mi cama, estaba ahí sobre las sabanas con la misma ropa de ayer, no podía recordar gran cosa después de ese "piérdete"... ¿acaso Vegeta seguiría molesto? Sentí temor de salir de mi cuarto, tal vez hoy seria mi último día en la tierra. Opté por ducharme y arreglarme, si iba a morir... al menos deseaba estar presentable.

Al bajar me encontré a Vegeta extrañamente despierto, sentado frente al televisor, como pensando.

- ¿Vegeta?- me acerqué al pie del sillón, el saiya suspiró sin voltear a verme

- ¿valió la pena? - al ver mi cara interrogante, completó - la fiesta y... todo lo demás

- pues... gracias... quería estar con mis amigos

- y no hubiera sido mejor que sólo los invitaras a comer y me dejaras fuera de esto

- no...

- ¿por qué? - me preguntó mirándome con rencor

- porque quería que supieras un poco de las costumbres terrícolas... porque quería hacerte sentir algo especial

- como la terrible humillación

- no... Eso es tener amigos- le contesté bien segura y me senté a su lado- aunque se hayan burlado, creo que se nota que conocen algo de ti... te tienen en cuenta

- ¿y por qué tendría que importarme esa insignificancia?

- porque pudiste sentir... que... me importas... quiero ser tu amiga

- tonterías humanas - susurró y volteó a ver la televisión - no quiero ver a ese mequetrefe cerca de ti

- ve...vegeta

- eres fuerte, inteligente... a pesar de ser humana, no quiero verte humillada y sumisa... no es para ti- puntualizó levantándose, para salir a entrenar.

Mientras tanto me quede sentada con una ligera sonrisa e impresionada, Vegeta comenzaba a interesarse en mi... con un poco de suerte lograría ver quien era realmente. ¡Rayos! espero que "la curiosidad" no mate al gato esta vez.

Mientras entrenaba no podía concentrarme, me enfurecían sus estúpidas risas que aun escuchaba en mi cabeza, había sido un día terrible como cada año, pero... aun con todo no podía volarle los sesos a esa mujer, era lo que mas me enfurecía ¿Como permití todo eso solo por esa mirada? Odiaba la idea de verla de nuevo doblegada por algo tan insignificante... ahora podía aceptarlo, ella... me importa.

- malditos insectos- y destruí muchos robots con mi furia.

Me detuve un momento respirando y sonreí, estaba tomando todo esto de forma tan inmadura... ellos simplemente no importaban, al final les demostraría que podría superar a su querido Kakarotto y se tragarían todas sus palabras y risas, luego los volaría uno a uno.

Comencé a reírme descaradamente cuando se encendió la pantalla de la cámara y ahí estaba esa mujer observándome

.

-¿Y ahora que?

- Vegeta... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

- no- dije en seco y seguí entrenando, mas la pantalla no se apagaba

- no seas descortés, quiero retribuir un poco de lo que sucedió ayer

- si asesinas a Kakarotto tal vez quedemos a mano

- vamos... te llevaré a cenar

- no

- por favor- me detuve un segundo sonriendo

- arrodíllate

- no exageres-

Seguí entrenando por dos horas mas, luego salí a ducharme y cuando bajé Bulma me esperaba sentada en el sillón. Traía puesto un pantalón negro entallado, una blusa blanca escotada, su cabello recogido en una coleta y zapatos de piso. Se veía muy linda

- escucha... sólo hago esto para que limpies tu conciencia y no vuelvas a fastidiarme mientras entreno

- si, como sea...- me dijo sonriendo y extrañamente caminó hasta mi y tomó mi mano- vamos- y me deje guiar por la calle, caminamos en silencio sin soltarnos. Cada vez que intentaba soltarme, ella me sujetaba con fuerza y yo por alguna razón lo pasaba por alto; era una sensación nueva en mi vida, era la primera persona que me hablaba de frente, mirándome a los ojos, sin sentir pánico. Había invadido mi espacio, jamás nadie se acerba tanto a mi y ese tacto delicado... acepto que se sentía bien.

- yo se... que no fue idóneo que Yamcha viniera y debes de pensar que soy masoquista pero... a pesar de como se comporta, yo le quiero, porque son ya muchos años de conocerlo y no quiero dejar de ser su amiga

- otra vez con eso...- susurré - no tienes que explicarme nada

- no te explico, ni me justifico... sólo te cuento como me siento y tu me escuchas, eso hacen los amigos... luego cambiaremos papeles

- ¿Por qué Bulma? - me detuve en seco soltándome por fin - intentas acercarte a mi, me tratas como a tu igual y me aceptas en tu casa, a pesar de que yo asesiné a tus amigos, a tu novio y por poco a tu querido Kakarotto ¿que te hace pensar que no te asesinaré cuando termine con los estúpidos androides?

- todos merecen una oportunidad -m e dijo sonriendo y volvió a tomar mi mano- además... esto sonara raro...- le miré a los ojos

- eres muy inteligente y se que contigo puedo tener una charla de verdad entretenida...

- estás loca- le dije y continuamos caminando juntos.

No sabia como empezar a charlar con él, a veces le consideraba por demás superior, incluso me daba la impresión de que era aun mas inteligente que yo; pero si le demostraba excesivo respeto y sumisión, me trataría como a una terrícola mas, así que aunque a veces moría de miedo le con estaba y discutía. Quiero hacerle ver que podemos ser iguales.

- Vegeta... cuéntame de ti – no conseguí mucha reacción de su parte, seguía con la vista al frente con cara de pocos amigos

- mido 1.60, tengo el cabello negro y largo, la piel morena clara y los ojos negros

- jaja... que gracioso...- él sonrió

- quiero... saber mas de ti, de lo que planeas y piensas

- pero eso ya lo sabes

- entonces cuente de tu pasado, de tu familia

- eso... es algo de lo que no quiero hablar- dijo y me soltó, rayos yo y mi gran boca. A veces olvidaba que ese tema era doloroso

Continuamos nuestro camino en silencio hasta que llegar a un lujoso restaurante en la ciudad. Él gerente me reconoció de inmediato y cordialmente nos dirigió a unas mesas especiales en un lujoso palco

- espero que tenga una hermosa velada señorita Bulma - se retiró para dejar paso al mesero, quien por cierto se impresionó en sobre manera con la orden de Vegeta.

- 3 ordenes por cada platillo de su menú -

- ¿que?

- no está bromeando- le dije sonriente- yo quiero una ensalada y pescado asado. Gracias

- tres... - susurró impresionado perdiéndose por las escaleras

- ¿porque lo saiyajins comen tanto?

- mmm... tal vez por la energía que consumimos al usar nuestro ki, o nuestro estomago es mas grande o la comida terrícola no proporciona nutrientes suficientes... elige la que gustes- comentó Vegeta volteando algo aburrido a ver las mesas de abajo

- ¿te gusta la comida terrícola?

- es una de las pocas cosas maravillosas de este insignificante lugar

- vaya... ¿tanto te desagrada la tierra?

- es un planeta bonito, pero he visto lugares más hermosos

- que terminabas destruyendo- susurré recargándome en la mesa

- algunas veces solo íbamos de misión diplomática por encargo de Frezzar, aterrorizábamos a los regentes para que continuaran con el pago puntual de sus tributos-

- entonces era cuando recorrías el lugar y probabas la comida

- si... y para complacernos nos atendían maravillosamente

- ¿te has acostado con muchas extraterrestres? - pregunté si ninguna pena cuando el mesero casi tira el plato al estar frente a nosotros

- Bulma... - me regañó mientras daba un golpe ligero en la mesa, volteé a mirarlo, estaba todo sonrojado

El mesero dejo con premura hogazas de pan en un tazón y una botella de buen vino, luego que se hubo retirado, proseguí mi interrogatorio

- entonces... ¿que diferencia hay?

- ¿que te hace pensar que te contestaría eso? además que te importa...

- curiosidad

- pregúntale al esperpento que lo hace con Kakarotto

- se llama Milk y ya me lo contó

- ah...- su tono subió un tanto mas

- pero preguntaba que diferencia había para ti... ¿que tanto lo valoras?

- ... – Vegeta desvió la mirada con media sonrisa- eso no importa

- ¿consideras que te gusto?

- que no te importa- contestó seco y luego me miró a los ojos- y para ti... es importante?

- ah- sentí una ligera puñalada en el pecho de sólo recordar, pero yo había iniciado el tema, ahora tendría que contestar- si... mucho, era muy importante y bueno... me hacia sentir especial

- oh...- contesto Vegeta mientras el mesero traía mi ensalada y los primeros platos del devorador frente a mi

- eso sonó como sarcasmo- le recriminé

- Bulma... ¿alguna vez tuviste relaciones con alguien que no fuera ese insecto?

- si...- dije segura

- mentirosa- me contestó sonriendo

- muérete- le dijo molesta y comencé a comer, el prácticamente comenzó a devorar

Me perdía en mis recuerdos… la verdad era que tener relaciones fue más un deporte que algo emocional, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma y por un segundo me pregunté si fue terrible para mis compañeras, ya que no era nada cariñoso y de hecho fui violento

- ¿que piensas? - me preguntó y sin mirarle sonreí ante la ironía de mis pensamientos ¿ya para que pensarlo? y además no importaba... - no me interesa relacionarme contigo... ni con nadie, sólo deseo eliminar a Kakarotto y largarme

- lo sé... pero a mi, si me interesa conocerte, además soy perseverante y siempre consigo lo que quiero

-¿ y me quieres?- le pregunté y continué comiendo sin verla

- si- ante esa respuesta casi me ahogo, tuve que tomar agua y darme unos golpes en el pecho... ¿estaba loca? ¿Como podía decir eso con tanta seguridad? ¿Acaso no la he tratado lo suficientemente mal? no... Solo he sido indiferente, no es suficiente...

- no importa cuanto trates de alejarme, me he propuesto la firma intención de ser tu amiga – dijo señalándome mientras sonreía

- estas loca humana- le dije suspirando- no debes de quererme - le susurré

Esa orden pareció nostálgica ¿Acaso Vegeta ya había sentido amor? No lo creo, hasta ahora había demostrado ser un desgraciado maniático, pero... bueno... la verdad es que al principio solo le di hospedaje para mantenerle vigilado.

Luego de tratarlo un poco me di cuenta de que a pesar de que estaba de malas, era buena compañía, callado cuando se lo exigía y si surgía un tema que le pareciera interesante prestaba toda la atención posible, incluso comentaba. Cuando estaba de buenas, sus comentarios eran razonables, podía contarle ideas complicadas y aunque no dijera nada, sabia que me entendía perfectamente.

Además Hubo algo que Goku me conto sólo a mi, cuando le pregunté porqué razón trataba a Vegeta de forma familiar. Me comentó que antes de morir en namek, él le suplicó con lágrimas que destruyera a Frezzar porque había destruido no sólo su planeta sino a su padre, quien trabajaba para el tirano de cerca. Me retracto… Si, era posible que Vegeta sintiera amor y respeto, como el que le tenía a su planeta y familia.

Entonces al imaginarme cuanto tiempo tuvo que obedecer al asesino, cuanto tiempo tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para sobrevivir desde muy niño, tuvo que fingir tantas veces y estando tan sólo... sufriendo desde muy pequeño y almacenando tanto odio, que tal vez en la actualidad, ya no podía distinguir otro sentimiento. Sólo le quedaba su orgullo de príncipe. ... después de reflexionarlo no pude más que sentir lastima y me propuse la firme idea de hacerle sentir compañía, confianza, amistad.

- ¿terminaste?- me pregunto y yo salí de mis reflexiones y le sonreí- quiero postre...- le dije cuando volteé a una mesa cercana - hay no

- Bulma! Amiga, Cuanto Time! - una mujer alta, delgada de cabello negro, largo hasta la cadera y ojos verdes, se detiene frente a nuestra mesa. La observo con una sonrisa mientras me carcome el hastío por dentro

- ah hola... no sabia que estabas aquí. De haberlo sabido no entro- conteste sonriente y ella me saluda con un beso en la mejilla

- oh Bulma! ¿Quien es tu acompañante? - pregunta mirando de pies a cabeza a Vegeta, estira la mano para saludarle y él, para mi gran sorpresa, le sonrió y la saludó

- Reiko Sukorima, es un placer conocerte-

- Vegeta - y le invita asentarse a la mesa - y dime... ¿tienes mucho de conocer a Bulma?

- si, desde la universidad- contestó - estudiamos mecatrónica; pero yo dejé eso y me dediqué al modelaje

- se te nota- contestó Vegeta amablemente. Mi cerebro no podía entender que esta sucediendo, la verdad es que desde la universidad nos odiábamos y competíamos en todo

- ¿y tu como conociste a Bulma?

- vive en mi casa- comenté de mala gana y ella volteó sorprendida a verlo

- no me digas que eres su esposo, huy Bulma hasta que aciertas en tus gustos! Me encanta que yo no estés con ese vulgar novio que tenias

- no es ningún vulgar y este que ves aquí no es mi esposo ni nada... es sólo

- su invitado- completó Vegeta

- ¡oh pero que maravilla! Entonces espero que aceptes una invitación a salir, se que es muy apresurado pero es difícil encontrar hombres como tu, Vegeta

- no te parece muy urgido Reiko... ¡oh pero que digo!... si siempre estas en ese estado

- oh queridita... no sabia que tratabas de seducirle... considera esto una competencia, aunque ya sabes que siempre pierdes.

- ¿seducirle?- me salió una sincera carcajada - para nada, es mi amigo

- entonces no te pongas celosa querida

- no estoy celosa, como es mi amigo quiero evitarle un mal rato

- que él decida - y ambas volteamos a ver a Vegeta

- estoy libre la siguiente semana- contestó tranquilamente mientras a Reiko se le iluminó la mirada

- entonces paso por ti... Nos vemos Bulma

- si como sea- contesté sin voltear a verla

Nos quedamos callados un momento mientras nos traían la cuenta. Aun no podía creer que Vegeta se comportara de esa forma y con esa bruja, no cabe duda que aun tenía mucho de desgraciado, sino ¿como concordaría con semejante idiota?

Regresábamos en auto a la corporación, cuando noté que la mirada de Vegeta se había suavizado de tal forma que me impacto, se veía... triste...

- se que no llevamos demasiado de conocernos pero... en todo esta tiempo jamás había visto ese comportamiento tuyo ni esa mirada que tienes ahora... ¿pasa algo?

- no, no es nada- contestó relajado y sonrió con nostalgia- Bulma

- dime

- gracias por interesarte-

Me dejó con la palabra en la boca cuando se fue volando de mi auto, bajo mis conclusiones... parece que Reiko le trajo un recuerdo muy viejo.

¿Que es lo que le sucedió a Vegeta? ¿Por qué razón cambio su actitud? Podrá Bulma descubrirlo y arreglarlo? No te pierdas el siguiente capitulo titulado

"**En el tiempo en que vivías"**

Bueno parece que esta historia esta cambiando de tono, originalmente era una historia algo graciosa y con poco sentido; pero creo que la experiencia me hace escribir con tono nostálgico... pero bueno este es mi estilo.

Ojala hasta ahora esta historia les este agradando, alguna duda comentario o recomendación, saben que es bienvenida.

Atte. Lein Eorin


	5. En el tiempo en que vivías

No se aun que es lo que sucedió entre nosotros, tal vez algo llamado: "milagro"... el amor que nació entre tu y yo fue milagroso en todo aspecto. Tu curaste la desconfianza que me provocaron las experiencias... me enseñaste que no necesitaba las esferas del dragón para encontrar curiosamente a mi príncipe azul.

**CAPITULO 5: "En el tiempo en que vivías" **

Habían pasado algunos días desde la vergonzosa fiesta, Bulma no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y yo hasta el momento prefería no mencionarlo. Lo positivo del asunto era que, desde la partida de Yamcha la convivencia entre nosotros era un tanto más tranquila.

Pasó un mes entero en el que salí con Reiko unas tres veces, era una chica muy orgullosa, alegre, materialista y narcisista hasta la medula, charlaba de cosas superficiales y yo le escuchaba en silencio, observando cada rincón de su hermoso cuerpo, podía perderme en el verde de sus ojos. Era inteligente pero malgastaba todo ello en banalidades, daba lastima.

Era viernes, lo recuerdo porque son los días en que Bulma se va al gimnasio por la mañana y regresa con café, aquella mañana me desperté tarde, tuve algunos sueños del pasado que me fueron muy gratos. Al bajar los padres de Bulma ya estaban a la mesa y me invitaron a desayunar

- huy Vegeta, hoy amaneciste muy guapo, casi feliz... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

- querida deja al pobre hombre, seguro tendrá que entrenar o tal vez salga con Reiko

- mmm… es una chica muy hermosa, acepto que más que Bulma; pero está hueca, no es alguien que pueda llenar a Vegeta -

- pero querida, de por si Vegeta no habla demasiado

- tienes razón, tal vez llene sus necesidades, si es así… espero que tengan una muy linda boda – dice la rubia sujetando mis manos con emoción

- y tengan hermosos hijos comenta el científico acariciando su barbilla

- hey, hey... por si no lo notan estoy aquí - dije arto de aquella discusión tan idiota y de inmediato separé corteramente a la señora al tiempo que me preguntaba ¿Por que los padres de Bulma eran tan extraños? - y no pienso casarme con ninguna terrícola

- y no creo que haya una que quiera- comento divertida Bulma, tomó asiento a mi lado y me dio mi respectivo vaso de Cáfe Express- ¿saldrás con Reiko hoy?

- si - conteste en seco

- saldré con Yamcha... - y los tres volteamos a verla

- haz lo que quieras- dije tome el café de un sorbo y me levanto de la silla perdiéndome por los pasillos

Unas horas más tarde

Mientras leía recostada en el sillón, una explosión tan violenta que iluminó hasta el interior de la sala, me hizo levantarme a toda prisa

- Rayos Vegeta!- corrí a mi Laptop y encendí una cámara que muestra la imagen dentro de la nave, ahí pude observar a un saiya arrastrándose para apagar la gravedad.

Presa de una extraña desesperación, decidí correr hasta la cámara en busca del extraterrestre. Al entrar sin cuidado alguno, mi cuerpo se precipitó al suelo con tal fuerza que el impacto resuena en la cámara

- que mujer tan necia eres- susurra Vegeta ancándose, observándome

- Ve...Vegeta- susurré al ver la herida sangrante en el abdomen del huésped, le regalé una mirada de preocupación antes de desmayarme

- ¿mujer? ¿Mujer? ¡BULMA!- caminé hacia ella y la tomé entre mis brazos. La lleve con cuidado a la casa, sus padres me observaron preocupados, los tranquilicé con una mirada y la lleve hasta su cuarto. Al entrar en la desolada habitación del segundo piso, recosté a Bulma para luego revisarle el cuerpo, los huesos, y mientras mis manos la recorrían me detuve en su rostro en una lenta caricia para apartar el cabello... en realidad era muy hermosa.

- Vegeta no! Vegeta- despierta sumamente exaltada había tenido una de aquellas pesadillas abrumadoras, al bajar la vista al suelo pudo ver a un príncipe a sus pies, cuidándola- Vegeta ¿estas bien?

- mujer tonta como se te ocurre entrar así a la nave. Pudiste haber muerto-como siempre con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido

- ¡a claro! a mi me dices tonta, ¡mírate! estas herido. Déjame ver - Bulma recarga su mano en mi abdomen descubierto, al instante aparte la mano con cierta fuerza

- nadie te pidió que me cuidaras, no eres mi niñera, ni mi madre, ni nada mío

- ¡claro¡ ¡pero no puedes decir ni unas gracias! ¿Verdad?

Traté de ponerme de pie; pero mi cuerpo estaba fatigado

- Ven, siéntate- Bulma me atrajo a la cama y de un cajón saca un botiquín- por suerte la herida no fue muy grande y dime ¿Por qué eres tan…odioso?

- ya te dije que no pedí que me soportaras

- seria mejor si fueras más amable

- esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario

- ¡cerebro! ¿Existe en tu vocabulario? Por que te hace mucha falta

- te repito que yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad contigo

- pero yo si, por que…pues... Me agradas a pesar de ser un simio necio, orgulloso, arrogante, engreído…

- si, y todos lo adjetivos que se te ocurran

- necesito asegurarme de que estés bien- los ojos bien fijos en mi y sentí que mi mirada delataba la tristeza que había sentido durante este mes.

Supongo que llevados por el calor del momento Bulma se arriesga acariciando mi mejilla, clavando su azul mirada en la oscuridad de mis ojos, a paso lento ambos nos acercamos hasta casi rozar los labios

- hola Bulma- saluda jovialmente el imbécil ese que recién entraba al cuarto de la terrícola

- ¡Yamcha!- Bulma me empuja al otro lado de la cama y caigo al suelo

- escucha Bulma vine a... Disculparme, no debí de haberte sido infiel y…

- ¡MUJER NO TENIAS POR QUE EMPUJARME!-Vegeta se incorpora sonrojado

- ¿Vegeta?

- ¿y quien mas insecto?

- ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?

- no tengo que darte explicaciones, Bulma ya terminaremos nuestra conversación cuando esta basura te vuelva a engañar

- ¿como te atreves? tu no eres nadie para decirme esas cosas

- ah basura- Vegeta sale del cuarto algo lento por su herida

- no tenias porque gritarle Yamcha

- ¿y el que hace en tu cuarto?

- no me colmes MI paciencia, no estas en posición de pedir explicaciones ahora sal de mi casa

- esta bien pero no puedo creer que lo prefieras a el- Yamcha sale enfurecido por el balcón, mientras bajo y voy directo a la cocina, el segundo lugar que mas amaba Vegeta

- ¿comiendo?

- si ¿no ves? Estas cometiendo un grave error- dice mientras se hecha un gran bocado

- ¿error?

- al regresar con ese pobre insecto

- ¿Yamcha? ¿Tú crees?

- claro si yo siempre tengo la razón

Los dos nos miramos dispuestos a terminar lo de allá arriba

- hola Bulma, Vegeta- llega Goku sorpresivamente con la teletransportación, asustándonos de tal forma que Vegeta casi se ahoga con su bocado, cuando logra recuperar el aliento: ¡KAKAROTTO QUE TU MAMA NO TE ENSEÑO A ENTRAR POR LA PUERTA!

- ¡Goku! ¡Que sorpresa!

- no me miren así, Milk me dijo que los invitara a mi casa a comer. Es como el recalentado de la fiesta

- si un hecho inolvidable- afirmé divertida al ver la mala cara del moreno

- entonces iremos

-¿iremos? Eso se oye a manada

- nop, sólo vamos tú y yo

- entonces los esperamos – comenta Goku sonriendo, nos lanza una mirada que me pareció sospechosa y se retiró

- ¿Por qué tu pequeño cerebrito piensa que yo iré a esa estúpida reunión?

- porque si no tu estúpido estomago se quedara sin cenar por mucho tiempo – le ordeno arrebatándole un sándwich y mordiéndolo, el tuerce la boca y se va caminando.

Vegeta se va a entrenar y yo a reparar lo que sea o inventar algo; pero no podía pensar por un lado en Yamcha y la emoción que sentía por su disculpa y por otro esa sensación de querer besar a Vegeta, todo este mes se comportaba un tanto amable, dócil... ¿que les estaba haciendo esa idiota de Reiko? No era posible que se abriera con ella... y si era así, no podía entender el porqué, si era una hueca y convenenciera, no era posible que lograra entrar así en su corazón, ¿qué tenia ella que yo no?...que fastidio, de sólo pensarlo me sentía un tanto frustrada. Ahora lo entendía, solo quería besar a vegeta por la costumbre de competir en todo con ella... pero, estaba jugando con Vegeta... ¿y que? de todos modos seria como una venganza, porque ella...ah maldito Yamcha, el se había acostado con Reiko

- siempre gana- susurré y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos

- Bulma, ya casi es hora hija- tocó a la puerta mi madre- Vegeta ya esta en la ducha.

El saiyajin baja de las escaleras con un pantalón de vestir café, una playera blanca y una camisa del color del pantalón.

- te ves muy bien Vegeta ¡claro! Si no fuera por tu fea cara, parecerías un verdadero príncipe azul

- no es mi prioridad en la vida gustarle a una humana- se limitó a contestar observando la falda negra entallada que marcaba mis muslos y glúteos, elegí una blusa roja bien escotada y esas zapatillas rojas de tacón alto que me hacían ver sumamente elevada, cabello recogido con una pinza, dejando caer a penas unos cabellos al rostro, no pudo evitar sonreírme notando mi hermosura...

Vegeta me cargó para salir volando, estaba obscureciendo el atardecer se veía muy romántico casi perfecto pero supongo que para Vegeta era un atardecer cualquiera. Una vez mas nuestros labios se acercan con suavidad

- AAAAH VEGETA CUIDADO CON ESE AVION- cerré los ojos y abrasé a Vegeta

- HAY como gritas, ya tranquila- evidentemente nuestro saiya esquivó el avión

Ya en la fiesta nos encontramos con la recepción en el jardín, todos comían y bebían entre risas sonoras. Milk había colocado una mesa larga y un mantel blanco con rosas bordadas, se notaba que ella misma lo había confeccionado. Cuando el extraño aterrizó conmigo entre brazos, todos voltearon a vernos en silencio, esto nos incomodo un poco

- escucha- le susurro al oído- estarás tranquilo OK

- trataré, pero no te prometo nada- contestó fastidiado al tiempo que me bajaba

- hola Bulma y ¿Vegeta? me da gusto que hayan venido adelante, siéntense y coman lo que les apetezca – invitó Milk con mucha amabilidad, Vegeta la miró directo a los ojos sin lograr que retrocediera ni un centímetro, entonces el príncipe volteó a ver a Goku y este le sonrió, era como si se leyeran el pensamiento.

-Vegeta creí que no vendrías-dice Goku con voz amistosa y lo sienta en la mesa junto a él

- ¿y tu tanga Vegeta? ¿Ya la cosiste?- preguntó animado Krilin

- ¿o compraste otra?- completo sonriente Ten Shin Han

- malditos insectos, pero ahora que lo pienso no importa lo que digan unas basuras como ustedes

- ¿a que te refieres?

- no seas lento, ¿pues a quien mas? al calvo, 3 ojos, el impotente y Piccolo- los mencionados se levantaron furiosos observando al príncipe, claro menos Piccolo que mantenía un cierto respeto por Vegeta, aunque estoy segura de que el fue el cabecilla del plan

- eh chicos, tranquilos, no se precipiten

TODOS: tu cállate Goku (claro a excepción de Vegeta)

- Continúen disfrutando de la comida- ordenó Milk sirviendo un gran plato de carne a las brasas entre el seiyan y los agredidos, que de inmediato decidieron calmarse por el bien de la fiesta o por su propio bien, pues la verdad es que a veces Milk da miedo.

Y después de comer todos comienzan a platicar y reírse recordando momentos lindos, las ocurrencias de Goku (el cual siempre era el alma de la fiesta). Piccolo ya se había acoplado al menos se ponía a charlar con su querido y siempre fiel amigo "el enano" (mejor conocido como son Gohan) en cambio Vegeta estaba como siempre recargado en una pared, los ojos cerrados y volando sus pensamientos por ahí, su única compañía eran esos vagos recuerdos

Decidí alejarme debido al tedio de la noche, al parecer nadie se percató de ello. No muy lejos me recosté en el pasto y observé las estrellas que esta noche brillaban sin igual, me traían recuerdos de los planetas y muchas cosas que pude admirar en el espacio, merecedoras de que un príncipe pudiese verlas.

Y entonces un recuerdo que había estado tratando de evadir me atrapó…

_- el Príncipe de los Saiyajins- susurró sonriendo- diría que es un honor... pero dadas las circunstancias tengo que confesarte que no me eres grato_

_- y eso que importa, el día de hoy eres mía... _

_- bajo amenaza_

_- insinúas que no te interesa-_

_- me interesaba mucho...- dijo levantándose furiosa, le sujeté por el brazo con violencia y la atraje hacia mi, hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron de frente - ¿que quieres príncipe?_

_- te deseo...- susurré besándola con pasión, ella derramó unas lagrimas hasta ceder a mi calor, finalmente me abrazó_

_- no quiero, te odio, te odio- me gritó golpeando mi pecho y luego una bofetada _

_- basta..._

_- Vegeta... ¿por qué?... sabes... ¿sabes cuanto te amo? - _

_- ... Dekuriel.. yo... simplemente tomaré lo que me ofrecen, así debe de ser- le dije y le desgarré la ropa_

_- todo lo que soy es tuyo... príncipe, me tienes a mi_

- las estrellas brillan muy bonito- entonces Bulma me salvó de mis recuerdos

- ¿Y tu querido impotente... EJEM… digo Yamcha? – volteo a mirarla recargándome con los brazos

- ¿eso importa? siempre insistes en estar solo ¿Por qué?

-siempre lo he estado- mentí y ella se recuesta a un lado

- pero yo tenia entendido que siempre estabas con Nappa y el hermano de Goku

- sólo seguían mis ordenes y destruíamos planetas... fuera de eso éramos perfectos extraños – otra vez mentí, ellos… me admiraban y cuidaban, sabían todo de mi y yo… nada de ellos.

- pero ahora no estas solo, dime cursi pero... me tienes a mi

- te tengo a ti- susurré sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, con los ánimos de contestar; pero mi orgullo no me permitía ese lujo

- ocultas algo muy dentro de ti y eso te hace ser diferente

- eso si es cursi

- tu orgullo y arrogancia son un buen método de alejar a los demás, es como si tuvieras miedo de que te vean tal y como eres

- tal y como soy- repetí

- me agradas – susurró - aun cuando no expresas nada... Tus ojos... El brillo de tus ojos me dice todo - Bulma se acerca más, atreviéndose a recargar su cabeza en mi pecho, escuchando mis latidos por unos momentos. Luego lentamente elevó la mirada hasta toparse con la mía

- Bulma, Milk te esta llamando – interrumpí cuando noté lo que estaba haciendo… ahora si que soy inoportuno.

- HAY YA MALDITA SEA ¿ACASO NADIE NOS VA A DEJAR SOLOS?

- ah lo lamento - me disculpe y huí hasta llegar con los demás, me senté junto a Piccolo dando un respiro

- de nuevo los interrumpí

- sigo sin concebir la idea de que vayan a ser familia, no me creo que ese sea Vegeta

- si, se ve como de otro planeta

- Goku… Vegeta es de otro planeta

- ja tienes razón Piccolo – puse mi mano detrás de la cabeza y comencé a reír

Mientras tanto...

Sin despedirme de nadie, decidí pedirle a Vegeta que me llevara a casa, el me estrechó entre sus brazos y nos retiramos al vuelo

- ¿algo memorable que quieras decir para este instante?

- cierra la boca

- que grosero

Entonces finalmente pude sentirlo, abrazándome con delicadeza, sus labios húmedos y calientes besando los míos, en un beso apasionado y lleno de fuerza, un poco violento.

- tranquilo...Espera un minuto, es mi turno- luego le bese románticamente, despacio y con ternura, acariciando sus mejillas con mis manos y al separarnos lo miré a los ojos

- muy lenta

- y tu vas muy rápido

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- que casi me devoras

- y tu vas como anciana

- ¿anciana?- los dos nos miramos nuevamente y nos besamos.

Al llegar a casa me dejó con delicadeza y apartó los cabellos de mi rostro

- eres... hermosa- me susurró acariciando mi mejilla

Entramos a la casa y la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, se detuvo en seco. Cuando seguí la trayectoria de su mirada me encontré con Reiko, sentada en el sofá con lágrimas en los ojos. Vegeta soltó mi mano y Reiko corrió a abrazarlo recargándose en su pecho

- Vegeta... - susurró y él la estrechó tiernamente entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello

- Perdóname, lo olvidé por completo… estoy un poco distraído, no era mi intención dejarte plantada-

- pensé... que algo terrible te sucedía y vine hasta aquí porque me preocupé mucho... es infantil pero... te amo- le dijo de pronto y Vegeta la abrazó con mas fuerza, para mi sorpresa él comenzó a llorar. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

Reiko me besó con ternura, acarició mi rostro mientras entre lagrimas me decía te amo... pero yo... no la veía a ella.

_- Vegeta -_

_- ¿que rayos quieres insecto? ¿Acaso no ves que estoy durmiendo?_

_- las negociaciones fallaron- me dijo en seco Nappa y Raditz se levantó de golpe volteando a verme – lo siento _

_-¿y? - pregunté tratando de mantener la calma_

_- ha ordenado que destruyamos Iskander_

_- uff lo borraremos del universo- susurró Raditz_

_- ¿cuando?- _

_- hoy_

_- es muy pronto- susurré volteado a la izquierda para desviar la mirada preocupada de ambos- puedes largarte, prepara las naves, que todos estén listos en una hora_

_- si señor- dijo y salió corriendo_

_- príncipe...- susurró Raditz, y agache la mirada tapando mi boca- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?_

_- prepara personalmente mi nave, quiero una con mas espacio_

_- señor_

_- ella viene conmigo - le dije mirándole seguro, él asintió y salió corriendo._

_Por mi parte corrí a la sección principal del palacio a hurtadillas, entre a su cuarto forzando la puerta y la vi recostada en la cama, hermosa como nunca. Corrió hasta mi apretándome entre sus brazos_

_- Vegeta… amor- _

_- ... tenemos que irnos_

_- ¿a dónde?_

_- dejo el planeta en una hora, no hay tiempo_

_- pe…pero no se lo dirás a mi padre, el tiene que saber que nos amamos y que esto es formal_

_- No seas ingenua, por supuesto que no haría eso_

_- pero_

_- ¿que te hace pensar que aceptara que los mensajeros de Freezer se lleven a su única hija?_

_- lo entenderá_

_- escucha... las negociaciones fallaron, el necio de tu padre quiere autonomía para su planeta y rechaza estar bajo el mando del tirano_

_Mientras hablaba su cara palidecía y sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en llanto. Ella sabia que era una sentencia de muerte para todo el planeta, yo mismo lo sabia, así murió mi padre._

_- pero... es mi gente... puedes convencer a Freezer, eres su favorito_

_- ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡IDIOTA!... ¡ESE MALNACIDO DESTROZO MI PLANETA Y ASESINO A MI PADRE! - y sin quererlo comencé a llorar_

_- mi amor- susurró- vámonos_

_- ..._

_- quiero vivir contigo, huyamos, vámonos lejos a donde ese tirano no pueda alcanzarnos... quiero vivir contigo toda mi vida_

_- y yo - le susurré acariciando su largo cabello negro, sentí que podría ver esos ojos verdes hasta el final del mundo_

_Y justo cuando salimos, frente a mi estaba Nappa y Kiwi, el marciano morado usó un energy dan para expulsarme muy lejos, mientras Nappa atravesaba a la chica, no sin una mirada de pesar, esto es algo que jamás le perdoné aun sabiendo bajo que circunstancias lo hizo. La princesa se deslizó ensangrentada hasta el suelo, yo me levanté lleno de ira, dispuesto a asesinarlos; cuando una pantalla se encendió en el visor de Kiwi._

_El emperador Freezer estaba sentado en su trono con una sonrisa sínica. Su molesta risa retumbo en los pasillos_

_- ah joven príncipe, sabia que algún día tendrías que caer en las locuras propias de tu edad; pero esto no es mas que un capricho pasajero... no tienes derecho a este tipo de estupideces Vegeta. Ahora cumple mis órdenes y destruye ese insignificante planeta_

_Cerré mis puños con ira, estaba apunto de estallar la pantalla y matar a golpes a esos dos idiotas, aunque las __**Ginyu Tokusentai**__me persiguieran por el universo; pero ella me salvo._

_Sujeto mi pierna trabajosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, Kiwi hizo un ademán por rematarla pero mi mirada fulminante le detuvo, Freezer rió a carcajadas, comentando cuan patética era la escena._

_- mira esa raza decadente- decía entre risas._

_Yo me agaché, con una nostálgica sonrisa, acaricie su rostro y le susurré un te amo, ella asintió sonriendo. Luego le troné el cuello y calló ya sin aliento al suelo. Volteé hacia Freezer sonriéndole, le saludé y me fui caminando fríamente, cuando llegué con Raditz el había preparado la nave como lo ordené, me miró con la sangre en las manos._

_- pri.. Príncipe..._

_- la vida es miserable- le susurré riendo- siempre es así_

_- Vegeta..._

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, Reiko limpiaba mis lagrimas.

- por favor, no te enamores de mi Dekuriel

- ¿quien es Dekuriel?

Sentí mi corazón latiendo lentamente, un mareo me sobrevino y todo se nubló.

Le vi caer al suelo, Reiko ni siquiera se movió, yo en cambio corrí hasta Vegeta y lo estreché entre mis brazos, llamé a mi padre. Juntos lo llevamos al cuarto, tenía una alta temperatura. Baje únicamente para llegar hasta esa mujer

- él no te ama...

-claro que si, me trata con amor y me lo dijo

- claro... no sabia que tu segunda nombre era Dekuriel. Ahora ¡lárgate de mi casa!

- pero...

- vete

Ella salió muy enojada jurando que no se rendiría, yo subí hasta el cuarto y me mantuve toda la noche con Vegeta, por la madrugada despertó y me pidió agua, tomó un poco.

- Bulma...

- dime...

- no quiero que estés cerca de mi

- ¿por qué?

- porque todas las personas que se acercan a mi- sujetó débilmente mi mano- se mueren- me dijo riendo y se acomodó para volver a dormir

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta aun no despertaba, y el doctor me comentó que únicamente tenia infección en la garganta. En todo este tiempo era la primera vez que contraía una enfermedad terrícola, era muy probable que le hubiera pegado tanto por ser un extraterrestre. Me preocupe mucho... ¿que tal si su cuerpo no podía contra el virus? y no sabría que medicinas darle... le daría lo que el doctor me recomendó... pero... Lo observe preocupada, luego lo desperté para darle la medicina, abrió los ojos y tosió un poco

- no- me dijo con la voz rasposa- deja que mi cuerpo reaccione, no se que tan potentes sean esas medicinas ni sus efectos en mi- me dijo y volvió a recostarse, tomé su mano, él sonrió y la aparto

- Bulma... no te preocupes tanto- me susurré- estaré bien

Dijo envolviéndose entre las cobijas, entonces mi madre toco la puerta, yo acaricie el cabello de Vegeta y salí.

- Bulma, encontré esto fuera de la puerta- me entregó un sobre negro y luego se retiró. Abrí con cuidado el sobre y observé una hoja blanca escrita a maquina.

"Hay hechos en la vida que pueden cambiar el curso de nuestro camino y personas capaces de hacernos cambiar…tu eres alguien que puede lograr ambas cosas en mi"

- lindo detalle... me pregunto si realmente serás capaz de cambiar por amor- observé la carta pasando los dedos por la textura - ve...Vegeta... ¿que voy a hacer?

Los recuerdos de la vida pasada atormentaban a Vegeta, sin embargo estos últimos días pudo darse cuenta de que Bulma no le era tan desagradable y por ello decidió abrirle su alma... pero como siempre, hará falta mas que eso para que Bulma se decida, pues tal parece que Yamcha tampoco se dará por rendido. No te pierdas el siguiente capitulo titulado: "Palabras de enojo"

**Notas: **

Bueno, tuve que usar alguna explicación para mostrar que Vegeta si puede sentir amor. Además busqué profundizar un poco en su pasado para explicar el motivo de su comportamiento.

A comparación de la versión anterior, creo que esta versión ya dio un giro completo y lejano... me emociono mucho, lo mas probable es que este fic tenga más de siete capítulos, aun no lo se... en fin… ¡Saludos a todos!

Atte. Lein Eorin


	6. Palabras de Enojo

"Hay palabras que matan, no las escuches y mira a los ojos del alma que ellos te dirán toda la verdad"

Noche a noche me encuentro pensando en ti, que has hecho para estar en mis pensamientos, porque me invades de esta forma, ahora no puedo dejar de pensarte... aunque hay veces que la sangre me hierve y siento fastidio... te mando al demonio y sin embargo fingiendo desinterés continuo procurando con la mirada vigilarte, sigo queriendo verte una vez mas... sentimientos encontrados, si tan solo no fueras una simple humana...

CAPITULO 6: "PALABRAS DE ENOJO"

Después de la carta que me habían enviado no podía dejar de pensar que aquellas dulces palabras eran de Yamcha, aun me amaba como si fuera ayer, valía la pena volverlo a intentar, después de todo era una relación de años y sentía tanto amor. Aunque algo me inquietaba y era ese beso apasionado con el huésped, en ese momento sentí tanta intensidad, como adrenalina recorriendo mi pecho, una pasión ardiente que me obligó a tomar aire... fue tan sorprende, tan mágico... Vegeta... Yamcha... ¿acaso ambos estaban enamorados de mi? no... Seguro el saiya sólo estaría jugando, después de todo era el desgraciado Vegeta, el que eliminó a mis amigos, él que quería destruir la tierra.

- esto es hermoso- susurré recostada en la cama con la nota en la mano

- ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué corrí a Reiko? ¿Por qué bese a Vegeta? ¿Por qué me gusta? ¿Le gustaré o sólo me estará usando? RAYOS hasta un genio como yo le es imposible responder este tipo de cosas, eso sólo puede significar algo… tendré que preguntarle a Vegeta

Unas horas más tarde Yamcha se decidió y finalmente vino hasta aquí.

- hola Bulma ¿podemos hablar?

- claro pasa

En un principio ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir gran cosa, charlamos de cualquier trivialidad, de la fiesta, del pasado... hasta que Yamcha dio el primer paso acariciando mis labios y mirándome a los ojos

- me equivoqué y quiero por favor que me perdones, tu eres una mujer muy hermosa y valiosa y este tiempo lejos de ti me hizo comprender que te amo- dijo con una tierna sonrisa

- Yamcha- susurré y acerqué mis labios, nos dimos un beso reconciliador largo y lento.

- gracias por la carta- le dije al separarnos- él se sorprendió

- Bulma yo...

- Sabes... eres una estúpida; pero haya tu si regresas con ese insignificante insecto- escucho tras de mi y volteó a ver a Vegeta, me clavó una mirada tan fiera que me hizo calar los huesos

- YA ESTOY ARTA DE TI VEGETA... al menos Yamcha tiene los pantalones y agallas para decir lo que siente

- tu no eres mas que una maldita mujer fracasada a la cual sólo un hombre ha podido soportarle durante tanto tiempo

- pues al menos yo no soy un príncipe idiota que esta frustrado por no poder superar a Goku

- ¿así? pues ahora que lo recuerdo tu eres una vieja aburrida y por eso "tu valiente Yamcha" prefirió revolcarse con Reiko- dicho esto el saiya recibió una fuerte bofetada que no se esperaba

- al menos no estoy tan frustrada por ser un idiota orgulloso y débil que trata de ocultar su dolor tras esa pose de saiyajin orgulloso y malo, porque detrás de eso, tu Vegeta NO ERES NADA, no eres más que un imbécil que NUNCA, NUNCA PODRA SUPERAR DE NINGUNA FORMA A GOKU y eres tan idiota que todavía no lo aceptas

- Bulma- susurró Yamcha al ver las lágrimas en mi rostro

- ¿sabes por qué estas tan sólo? Porque eres tan insoportable que nadie puede estar cerca de ti, estas VACIO, vació por dentro, no tienes nada que ofrecer a otros porque no eres NADA.

AUCHH… Bulma había dado un golpe directo a mi orgullo y esta vez había logrado que el príncipe de los saiyajins se sintiera mal por primera vez.

- LARGATE DE MI CASA, DE MI VIDA VEGETA

Elevé mi ki y hui al vuelo, sentía una ira casi incontenible y sin embargo algo me impidió golpear a esa bocona humana, nadie nunca me había dicho mis errores y mucho menos de esa forma tan hiriente y arrogante... debía de haberle asesinado, pero simplemente no sentí esas ganas, muy por el contrario sus lagrimas me habían dolido ¿Qué carajos me sucede? ¿Por qué me detengo ante ella? ¿Por qué ceder a todos sus caprichos? ¿Por qué permitir que esas palabras mermaran mi confianza? ¿Quién era ella? y al pensarlo un poco mejor, sin Bulma sabia que volvería a estar solo con mi orgullo. Al sentir la soledad como un peso supe que esos actos idiotas, la paciencia y ese beso se debían a que amaba a esa mujer y por ese sentimiento me había abierto heridas tan profundas en el orgullo.

Mientras tanto en la corporación Yamcha me abraza cálidamente, levanta mi rostro y me da un corto beso susurrándome un te amo al oído, me abraza con fuerza.

- por ahora tengo que irme; pero volveré por la noche y así podremos charlar

- Yamcha...gracias por la carta

- espero que te haya gustado- me dijo sonriendo y luego de guiñarme el ojo partió volando

Corrí hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba el cuarto de Vegeta

- maldito seas Vegeta sólo deseaba que fueras mas amable ¿Es mucho pedirte? -tomé las pertenencias de Vegeta y comencé a cortarlas una por una.

- maldita terrícola no tenias ningún derecho a ofenderme- grité mientras golpeaba un tronco a otro en la isla en la que estaba

- no eres más que un idiota insensible

- maldita bruja quién te crees para tratar así al príncipe de los saiyajins

- eres un desgraciado asesino, bruto... no puedes sentir más amor que el que te tienes

- y todavía tienes la ocurrencia de elegir a un insignificante humano que te engaño... ¿acaso no tienes dignidad?

- ¿acaso no puedes sentir algo que no sea odio y envidia?- pregunté lanzando al suelo el traje de pelea de Vegeta

- humana desgraciada- grité elevando el ki que destroza las rocas cercanas- pero aun así tienes razón- Después de haber acabado con medio bosque. Comienza a llover fuertemente y sólo me quedo de pie a reflexionar.

Unas horas mas tarde Yamcha llega al vuelo a Kame House, ahí le esperaban los chicos para jugar una partida de cartas, pues esta semana habían decidido parar los entrenamientos, relajarse, charlar para luego no verse en un año entero.

Para cuando llegó el peleador ya estábamos a media partida e intercambiábamos opiniones a cerca de la siguiente pelea.

- amigos... ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal la partida? lamento llegar tarde pero adivinen lo que sucedió en el planeta Vegeta - comenzó diciendo en tono burlón. Nos contó todo lo sucedido y admiraron las agallas que Bulma ha estado demostrando

- no cabe duda que las mujeres terrícolas son la debilidad de los saiyajins - aseguró Piccolo, yo asentí

-l as inyecciones también - agregué - y Vegeta se fue... ya volverá

- lo dudo porque Bulma y yo... regresamos - declaró contento el guerrero

- ¡no puede ser! - exclamé

- ¿que tiene de malo?

- ah jaja nada... me da gusto por ustedes - comenté y Piccolo me da un codazo

- bueno ya basta de charlar a cerca de ese ser tan desagradable... volvamos al juego - insistió Ten

- perfecto... entro - Yamcha tomó asiento

- eh Piccolo ¿puedo hablarte?

- claro - los extraterrestres salimos de casa

- tenemos que hacer algo... ese chico no nacerá así...

- es obvio que Yamcha meterá la pata... ya esta destinado, además si te entrometes podrías estropearlo

-¿y si nació porque nos entrometimos?

-¿nos?

- oh vamos, no puedo hacer esto yo solo...

- no... Olvídalo...

- por favor Piccolo

- no

- por nuestra amistad

- no soy tu amigo

- ¿por mi hijo?

- eres un idiota Goku

- lo sé- le sonreí victorioso y solo pudo mover la cabeza como reprochándose.

Me decidí por buscar al príncipe y lo encontré sentado muy cerca de un árbol, su ropa mojada.

- Vegeta...

- ¿Qué quieres Kakarotto?

- vine a llevarte de vuelta con Bulma

- no pienso regresar- me dijo con las voz rasposa, estaba sonrojado y sus ojos algo apagados

-¿te sientes bien?

- que te importa

- pues... me importas- contesté naturalmente sonriendo, Vegeta entreabrió la boca sin saber siquiera que decir- ven- estiré mi mano para ayudarle a incorporarse

- déjame- ordenó golpeando mi mano

- Vegeta deja de ser tan necio, tienes que volver con Bulma o si no- iba pronunciar el nombre de Trunks, casi lo hecho a perder

- ¿o si no que?- preguntó furioso

- tendré que llevarte a la fuerza- puntualicé mas por urgencia que ganas de pelear

- adelante Kakarotto, luchemos- me gritó molesto y se levantó con trabajos.

Comenzamos a intercambiar golpes, ahí noté que su entrenamiento estaba funcionando, había elevado en sobremanera su velocidad y la fuerza de sus golpes, al combinarse con su ira me obligó a usar mas fuerza; pero cuándo le atacaba me esquivaba con cierta torpeza o simplemente recibía el golpe. La batalla comenzaba cansarme o aburrirme, aun no lo sé.

- entonces sentimos el ki de Piccolo que llegaba con Bulma

- Vegeta... lo que te dije... estaba enojada- le dijo en cuanto llegó

- cállate... - le gritó furioso y me detuve- sigamos peleando

- no... No lo estás haciendo bien- declaré llevando mis brazos a la cadera y bajando al suelo

- te dije que sigamos- ordenó bajando y caminando hasta mi para sujetarme del traje

- no- dije y él me golpeó el rostro

- Vegeta ya basta... aun estás enfermo- le gritó Bulma preocupada

- tu cállate mujerzuela

- Vegeta - y lo golpeé en el rostro

- eso no ayuda mucho Goku- comentó Piccolo cuando Vegeta se me fue encima, yo volví a golpearlo, esta vez con un energy ha

- maldito Kakrotto- me dijo cuando se hubo recuperado del golpe, corrió hasta mí dispuesto a continuar cuando Bulma se interpuso

- ya basta, vete- le gritó abofeteándola con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo y lo miró con ira- ahora si, ven aquí kakarotto

- eres un estúpido- le dije furioso y me transformé en super saiyajin, Vegeta cerró los puños furioso, sus dientes rechinaron, no retrocedió ni un paso, mientras yo caminaba amenazante hacia él

- no Goku – Bulma se levantó con lagrimas en los ojos y me abrazó - déjalo

- Bulma...

- escucha Vegeta... lamento lo que te dije, lamento si la verdad fue muy brusca... pero tu sabes que por ahora no puedes enfrentarte a él

- deja ya de estorbar- le ordenó Vegeta y antes de que pudiera quitarla con violencia, yo la aparte.

- Vegeta... ¿acaso buscas morir? ¿Así es como resuelves las cosas?

- tu cállate, ya te dije que me dejes en paz... déjame solo

- ya estas solo- le gritó- y no me apartaré como lo hizo Dekuriel

- ... maldita- susurró Vegeta furioso- ella no me dejó, Frezzer me ordenó que la matara... y yo destruí su maldito planeta como lo haré con este

- yo... lo... siento - susurró Bulma, yo noté como Vegeta poco a poco bajaba la guardia

- yo... la mate- susurró Vegeta y Bulma caminó hasta él sujetándolo de la mano. Volteé a ver a Piccolo que me señaló la retirada, les sonreí contento de saber que al menos esta vez, la tormenta pasaba. Entonces me teletransporté con el Nameck.

- perdón Vegeta, te dije que estaría contigo y hasta ahora... creo que te hago sentir que juego, pero me importas... te quiero...

- Bulma... creo - me susurró abrazándome - no quería sentir esto... te odio... por hacerme sentir esto, te odio por hacerme sentir débil- me dijo comenzando a llorar- es demasiado... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude vengar ni a mi padre, ni mi planeta, ni a Dekuriel? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo mi enemigo?

- Calma Vegeta

- tengo que superarlo, tengo que ser mas fuerte - me dijo estrechándome con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en mi cuello.

- ya hombre...

- y tu... ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? - me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, luego me regaló un beso lento y cálido, sentí entonces que su temperatura otra vez era demasiado elevada, el hecho de que se mojara no había sido bueno.

- vamos a casa Vegeta - le dije

- aun puedo volar- me dijo resignado, tomó mi mano y acaricio mi rostro- respetaré lo que decidas

- ¿lo que decida?

- Bulma... te amo

- Ve...Vegeta

Parece que bajo toda probabilidad, ha sido Vegeta quien decidió sincerarse, mientras Bulma esta resuelta a quedarse con Yamcha, la convivencia nuevamente se torna una zanja en la guerra a la que un contrincante más se agrega... Reiko.

Te invito a leer el siguiente capitulo.

"**U****na invitación genera una apuesta"**


	7. Una invitación genera una apuesta

En el amor uno se abre, se hace vulnerable, de lo contrario no pasa nada...

**U****na invitación genera una apuesta.**

Pasaron unos días difíciles, el cuerpo de vegeta tardo en reaccionar, tuvo todos los síntomas de un resfriado multiplicados. Mientras estaba débil aproveché para interrogarle de su pasado y el terminó por contarme todo de su padre y Dekuriel, las dos únicas personas que había amado en toda su vida... bueno y al parecer yo. Cuando estábamos solos se comportaba amable y sincero, pero Yamcha también iba seguido a visitarme, entonces vegeta cambiaba.

Por mi parte no podía decidir entre Vegeta y Yamcha, simplemente prefería al amor de toda mi vida, se lo dije a Vegeta y aunque me reprochó y me insultó, al final lo comprendió así como yo acepté que Reiko podía convivir con él.

Era un sábado, por extraño que parezca o por azares del destino terminamos desayunando los cuatro en mi casa, no recuerdo una escena mas incomoda en mi vida.

- ¿y ya te sientes mejor Vegeta? - pregunto Reiko acariciándole la mejilla

- si- contesto en seco

- que bien... vegeta... ¿te gustaría acompañarme a una fiesta? - preguntó sonriente y yo golpeé la mesa

- no puedes llevar a Vegeta a la fiesta de generación-

- ¿y a ti quien te preguntó? él es libre de hacer lo que quiera

- ¿no ves que es bastante anormal? seguro no sabrá comportarse- completó Yamcha y Vegeta puso cara de molestia

- además está enfermo, sería mucho desgaste, podría decaer- dije molesta

- momento... sé cómo comportarme en una maldita reunión y no soy tan débil como para decaer

- Vegeta no seas necio, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir como hace unos días- le dije centrando mis ojos en los de él

- deja de actuar como si fuera tu mascota, puedo salir cuando quiera

- no es que seas mi mascota, es que me preocupo por ti. Eres mi amigo

- ¿cómo puedes considerar a este asesino tu amigo?

- mejor tener un amigo asesino a un mequetrefe como tú, además no sé como puede ir con este esperpento a la fiesta- dijo Reiko señalando a Yamcha

- pues que yo recuerde este esperpento te encantaba- dijo furioso Yamcha, todos nos quedamos callados, Yamcha movió la cabeza en negativa

- y sigues soportando esto- me susurró Vegeta y acaricio mi cabello- deberías de valorarte mas - me susurro al oído y le sonrió a Reiko- iré contigo...

- que bien - dijo sonriendo- gracias por el desayuno... parejita

Yamcha volteo a verme y yo sólo me levanté

- es en unas horas, deberías de irte para arreglarte- le dije y lo vi partir

Decidí ir con Vegeta y reclamarle la forma tan idiota en la que se comportó, al caminar por los pasillos me detuve en seco pensando en la historia de Dekuriel, en el rey, en la vida que llevó. Entonces por alguna razón no tuve el valor de reclamar.

RING-RING

- Vegeta contesta por favor- Bulma grita desde el baño

- si como no- levante la bocina- ¿bueno?

- ¿Disculpe esta Bulma?

- un momento- volteÉ hacia arriba y grité: BULMA TELEFONO

- GRACIAS

10 MIN DESPUES RING-RING

- bueno

- puede comunicarme con Bulma?

- … BULMA TELEFONO

10 MIN RING-RING

- esta…

- BULMA TE LLAMAN – mi paciencia se está acabando

10 MIN DESPUES RING- RING

- NO, NO ESTA BULMA Y DEJA DE FASTIDIAR!

- QUE DESCORTES

-CALLATE INSECTO- colgué el teléfono molesto, pero Bulma me había pedido de forma muy atenta que contestara y debido a la debilidad en mi cuerpo aun no podía entrenar, no tenía nada mejor que hacer

10 MIN DESPUES RING-RING

-AL DIABLO MALDITA COSA- estallé de fastidio y con un energy-ha destrocé el teléfono y dejé a la Capsule Corp sin una de las salas, en eso Bulma baja muy limpia y arreglada

-¿era para mí?

- no mujer me llamaba kakarotto, ¡CLARO QUE ERA PARA TI!

- tranquilo

- NO SOY TU ESCLAVO PARA CONTESTAR ESA COSA

- ya lo se

- arrgg...

- mira – Bulma saca una lista de 2 metros con puros nombres anotados junto con sus teléfonos

- ¿y esto?

- estos son todos los que me han llamado para invitarme a salir a una fiesta

- a ver- me levanté del único asiento que quedó y le quité la lista

- me debes una sala por cierto

- todos estos son unos insectos además ¿Quién querría salir con una mujer tan fea como tu?- le sonrió y ella devuelve el gesto al tiempo que niega con el rostro

- todos los que valoran a una joven, bella e inteligente mujer como yo

- que buen chiste

- Vegeta... no deberías ir

- sigues con eso... ¿qué tiene de malo? Quiero salir con Reiko

- siento que estar con ella te lastima, ella jamás va a poder sustituir a...

- ni lo menciones

- además, yo iré con Yamcha y no quiero problemas ni peleas

- iré con Reiko no contigo… vaya que eres egocéntrica

- mira quien lo dice... además no sabes comportarte

- eso no es cierto

- es lógico- Bulma me da la espalda y mira de reojo- es imposible que tú te comportes educadamente como un verdadero príncipe o rey como sea

- eso no es cierto, puedo hacer eso con las manos atadas cualquier día de la semana

- ¿APUESTAS?- Bulma voltea a verme con una mirada retante y una picara sonrisa

- ofrece y yo diré

- si pierdes dejaras de ver a Reiko - me dijo señalándome, yo le sonreí

- ¿que pasara si gano?- le pregunté - no creo que dejes a tu sabandija

- Vegeta... sólo estoy preocupada por ti

- ¿Qué me darás?

- yo...

- no lo veras por una semana, - dije firme mirando sus ojos, ella se sonrojó de inmediato y asintió

- iré de compras- me avisó y luego de tomar su bolsa salió, la vi partir en su auto nave desde la ventana fui corriendo a la biblioteca de Bulma y tomé libros sobre modales en la mesa, como bailar, ser educado etc. ya que un rey saiyan es muy diferente a un rey de la tierra.

- maldita sea una vez más yo y mi gran bocota, esto es un reto si no gano tendré que dejar de ver a Dekuriel y...- deje caer los libros de mis manos y di un suspiro cerrando los ojos- tiene razón... no importa. Seré la persona más culta de este mundo o me dejo de llamar Vegeta – después de leer 2 páginas del libro de cómo ser educado- ¡oh cielos! ¿habrá por aquí un catalogo de nombres?

**E****n nuestro siguiente capitulo...**

Bulma y Yamcha están retomando con agrado su relación mientras Vegeta le aclara sus sentimientos a Reiko; sin embargo ella sintiéndose perdida por el saiya le ofrece un trato que no podrá rechazar...

- si me lo permites... yo puedo separarlos- me dijo firme

- ¿por que harías eso?

- porque te amo... quiero verte feliz, aunque no sea conmigo

- Reiko... no sé qué decir...

**Capitulo 7: P****or amor...**

Pues tal parece que la historia se extenderá un poco, en definitiva esto ya no es Entre Dos jaja me da mucha nostalgia leer la vieja versión y sentir que no tenia gran sentido, esta versión por el contrario me emociona!

Espero estén disfrutando de estos enredos entre Vegeta y Bulma. Acepto comentarios, ideas o criticas.

Saludos y grax por darse una vuelta y leer

atte. lein eorin


End file.
